Shadow Hearts
by LukaLukaUtopia
Summary: An old enemy. A new door. New friends. Uses characters and worlds from KH2. It's pretty much my version of KH2. Rated for violence in later chapters. Contains surprise ending...
1. Beginning Again

Beginning Again

Sora lay in the grass awake, staring at the stars. His new clothes, gifts from Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether, felt weird, but they also felt better. And his old clothes reminded him of home. After Ansem's death, Sora wasn't sure what exactly happened top the Destiny Islands. He hoped Kairi was okay. Hopefully she made it back. It's been a year since his journey began, and yet he's never gotten any closer to this supposed "Door to the Light". Looking at the night sky, he remembered what Donald told him during their stay in Hollow Bastion, after they sealed the Keyhole.

"Every star in the sky is a different world, even your island." Sora found it hard believe back then, but after all they've been through, he believed it now.

"Could the Heartless even destroy all those worlds?" He asked Donald.

"Of course," he said, never taking his eyes off the sky. "There may be billions of worlds, but there could be billions or trillions of Heartless." The thought still made Sora shudder. Trillions of Heartless. He closed his eyes, and the tall grass shifted in the darkness.

It stumbled through the grass, it's dark vision only illuminated by the faint, pulsing glow in the distance. A heart. A good, pure heart. It thought about this. Would it really be worth the trouble? What if it could fight? What if it was stronger? Unlike it's artificial brothers, it was free. That deranged man had no control over it. It started to walk away when the glowing pulse relaxed. Whatever it was, it was sleeping. An easy target. It once again began to stumble towards it's prey. It leapt out into the open.

The rustling woke Sora up. He pulled out the Kingdom Key as the Heartless jumped out. It was only a Shadow, but it could have easily gotten him in his sleep. Luckily, Heartless aren't exactly quiet. They reckless creature leapt at Sora, only to get knocked back. Sora brought the key down on it, destroying the assailant. Something wasn't right. Kingdom Hearts was sealed. The Heartless shouldn't be escaping. He looked up to the stars as one of the winked out of existence. It was beginning again.


	2. Offer You Can't Refuse

Sorry for no intro last chapter. It's just been so long since I've written, I forgot to. Well, this is my version of Kingdom Hearts II in my attempt to best Square Enix and Disney Interactive. I HAVE NOT PLAYED KH2, THEREFORE DO NOT RIDE ON ME ABOUT IT. The point is I have nothing to taint my story. I have only seen commercials and promos, so I'll use those too. Now, read my little computer zombies. READ.

Offer You Can't Refuse

The snake staff clanked as the figure walked down the dark hall. He had heard of an organization of professionals who dwelled in this dark place. It had a dark exterior, but the interior seemed to be made entirely of pearly marble. It was actually interesting. The stairs seemed to continue forever, but he really didn't care. After all, if the rumors were true, it would all be worth it. He finally reached the top step, the thirteenth floor. The décor seemed more extravagant up here. He walked to the end of the hall, where a giant pair of double doors stood and knocked lightly. No answer. He raised the staff, blowing the door in. A black robe turned sharply to see the intruder. Flower petals flew through the air as a crystal scythe appeared in the stranger's hands. "Identify yourself." The sorcerer rubbed the top of the staff, as if petting the golden cobra.

"They call me Jafar, and if you're who I think you are, then you can call me Master." The robed figure pulled back it's hood, revealing a middle-aged man with long brown hair.

"And why would I do that?" Marluxia shifted the scythe's weight in his hands.

"Because I've got a job for the Organization XIII, and an offer you can't refuse…"


	3. We've Got A Lot More Work To Do

We've Got a Lot More Work to Do

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora ran to the camp where his friends were sleeping. The campfire was still burning. Donald was the only one to get up.

"What? It'd better be important?" Donald yelled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Heartless. Stars. Vanish. Gone." Sora couldn't even put a sentence together. He was just trying to talk too fast and catch his breath at the same time.

"You woke me up for a bad dream? Just go back to sleep." Donald layed back down and closed his eyes. Sora lifted the duck, pointing his head to the sky.

"Look!" Donald scanned the sky, not finding anything.

"There's nothing there. Just a bunch of-" At that instant, a star vanished. Donald yelped his famous scream and ran over to Goofy. "get u, you bum!" Goofy rolled over and looked at his friend.

"Hey, Donald. What's up?" He asked in his usual, dopey voice.

"The stars are vanishing again!" This got the knight up.

"C'mon!" Sora yelled as he ran to the gummi ship. "We've got a lot more work to do!"

The campfire went out as the gummi ship took off in the distance.

**There, eh? I already have chapter 22 written, but not typed. Sorry! I'm a little slow, but it'll get there, okay? **


	4. One Quick Stop

One Quick Stop

The black emptiness of space consumed the gummi ship as it flew through the darkness. This was Sora's least favorite part of traveling. The boring part. You can only do so much in a gummi ship. Donald always flew, and Goofy always slept, so Sora was practically alone. He pulled out the Keyblade and unclipped the keychain. The Keyblade vanished, leaving a handle bar with a ring on the end. Sora dug through his pockets, (There were so many pockets now!) then finally found the keychains. He began figuring through them when he got an idea. "Hey, Donald. What would happen if I put two keychains on at the same time?"

"It'd probably explode." Goofy muttered in his sleep. Sora imagined the gummi ship exploding in space. Deciding it would be better to stay in one piece, he rejected the idea of combining keychains. Suddenly, a little alarm blared, making Sora jump to his feet.

"What's that?"

"Nothing!" Donald hit a few buttons and the alarm stopped.

A few hours later, there was a jolt and a mechanical whine, followed by a sputtering sound. The ship started putting along slowly. "NO!" Donald yelled, hitting the control panel. "We're out of fuel!" Sora leaned back, looking at the duck.

"So that alarm earlier meant we were almost out of gas?"

"No," Donald admitted. "It meant we had a fuel leak." Sora almost slapped his friend, then decided against it. Instead, he looked out the window.

"Hey, there's a world over there!" I'm sure we could find some parts or something. It's just one quick stop."

"Fine." Donald turned the sputtering ship towards the industrialized world. "But it doesn't exactly look beautiful."


	5. The Gathering Darkness

The Gathering Darkness

The darkness casted shadows on all who were in the room. The black robes were invisible in the dark, except for the silver zippers and various decorations adorning them. The eyes of the cobra staff glowed a devilish red in the light of the magical reflection pool in the center of the room. In it, a sputtering ship waddled aimlessly towards an industrial world. Jafar looked away from the reflection pool. "Well, my cellular friend, it looks like you're up first."

"I'll enjoy it, while it lasts." A feminine figure slipped through the shadows to an unknown destination. Marluxia stepped forward.

"Number Eleven." One of the black robes started towards the man.

"I have something to say." The advancing figure stopped, then retreated backwards.

"We recognize the Organization XIII at this time." Jafar announced.

"I'm not speaking on behalf of the Organization." Marluxia walked to the pool. There was some whispering. "In fact, I speak for those who can't."

"Marluxia!" One of the robes ran up to him. "What are you doing!"

"Stand back, Larxene." Marluxia continued. "These people brought me back after my defeat at the hands of the Keyblade master."

"It's not time yet." Larxene pulled her hood back, her blonde hair darkened in the shadows. "Wait just a little longer."

"No." Marluxia looked at her. "I'm tired of waiting." He continued. "They want to work under us with you." Jafar seemed to dwell on the thought.

"If you can prove yourselves first, I'll give them a chance."

"Thank you." Marluxia bowed, then pulled Larxene back with him. Jafar looked at the reflection pool, where the gummi ship landed on a small island sporting a large statue.


	6. The Opera House

The Opera House

The gummi ship landed with a small crash behind the enormous statue as the fuel ran out. Sora, Donald and Goofy exited out the back as people walked out of the statue towards a ferry. They joined the party on the small boat. Most of the people had cameras, taking pictures of the snowy night. Sora walked up to one of the men. "Excuse me." Nothing. "Excuse me," he said with an angrier tone. The man looked down casually. "Where can we find rocket fuel?" The man looked at Sora for a minute.

"NASA."

"Where's that?" The man continued staring.

"You're one weird kid." He said before walking away. Sora gave the man a stern look while muttering.

"Jerk."

"You're not from around here are you?" Sora spun around to see a woman in a business suit.

"No, I'm from-" Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, who just shrugged. He looked around frantically, not finding anything to help. "the Destiny Islands." She seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Sounds tropical. Is it in the Bahamas?"

"Yeah, sure." Sora relaxed some, having learned you can't fully relax while being hunted by minions of darkness. "So, where can we get fuel around here?"

"There's a Valero a few blocks down from the pier." She pointed down the street as they pulled into the dock.

"Thanks." Sora motioned to Donald and Goofy, and they exited the boat. They got weird looks while walking down the street.

"Gawrsh, those people sure are lookin' at somethin' funny." Goofy said.

"They're looking at US funny!" Donald spun around to the giant behind him. Now everybody around stared at them, then continued along their way.

It turned out the gummi ship didn't like unleaded fuel, so they were stranded. With nothing else to do, they continued their walking. Eventuall, they ran across a large building with a group of people just as large outside. "Must be something really important." Sora stared at the group of higher-class civilians, wearing their elegant dresses and tuxedoes. He walked up to one of the wealthier looking men. "Excuse me, what's this for?" The man looked at Sora, something people seem to do a lot here.

"Why child, don't you read the paper? It's the opera." Donald and Goofy caught up to Sora at this time.

"No sir, I can't read." Sora lied.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can-" Sora slapped Donald on the back of the head, nevet looking away from the man. "-not." Donald finished.

"Yup. He's intolerant." Goofy added.

It's 'illiterate'!" Donald yelled at his partner. Sora looked at his friends for a second, then looked back at the man.

"And my friends are a few cards short of a deck, too." It was their turn at the door. The man at the door looked at them.

"How many?" The wealthy man thought for a second.

"Five. Me, my wife," he looked at Sora. "Our son, and his two friends." He handed his money to the doorman, who let them in. After thanking the man, Sora and company wandered around looking for a balcony seat. The lights dimmed as they finally found an empty seat. They sat down while the curtains opened.

It was beautiful. Goofy, however, was asleep before everybody even got on stage. About halfway through the opera, Sora realized something was wrong. The soloist's voice changed. Also, something about her seemed different. Her eyes. Sora took the binoculars from the man sleeping next to him. 'Apparently some people just come here to sleep.' Sora focused back. Her eyes fluctuated color in a fraction of a second, changing from brown to an emerald green. "Donald." He gave the binoculars to the duck and explained.

"It's nothing. The lights are just reflecting funny." He waved it off, giving Sora the binoculars.

"I just _know_ something's wrong here." Sora spent the next few minutes watching the singer until her eyes began to glow faintly. She stopped to breathe, but instead mouthed 'It's time.' Sora jumped on Donald and Goofy, knocking them to the balcony floor.

"What are you doing!" Donald shouted.

"Is it over already?" Goofy muttered, waking up. Sora was about to explain when there was an eruption of fire overhead. Donald pulled out his staff.

"Reflect!" he shouted as transparent orange bubbles appeared around the trio. Sora pulled himself up. It was horrific. People were on fire everywhere, with the singer continuing her tune, which suddenly became haunting with it's new surroundings. Sora, Donald, and Goofy leapt from the balcony, landing in the aisle. Sora pulled out the Keyblade handle and dug through his pocket as they ran towards the stage.

"Diamond Dust!" There was an icy chill as the Keyblade transformed into the frozen weapon. Flames licked their shields as they ran past flaming seats and spectators, ceiling support beams falling around them. There was a crash as a balcony collapsed behind them. Goofy held his shield over his head, deflecting small debris as it fell. The woman was still singing when they got on the stage, "Stop right there." Sora rose the Keyblade to a battle position. The haunting music stopped. "Who are you?" Sora demanded. The woman turned to the trio.

"Melissa Pierce." Her voice changed back to it's original vocals.

"Wrong." Sora changed to a charging stance. "Melissa didn't do this. You noticeably changed." Her smile was cold enough to freeze blood.

"You are wise, Keyblade Master. Not many other people would have noticed." She began to change physically, her body becoming a warm, gloopy mass, which sank to the floor. It began to rise again, first in the shape of a torso, which flowed down elegantly into a dress. Arms grew out, ending in large hands with razor-sharp nails. Finally, her head began to form, large, spiked hair, growing out the top like she used glue for hair gel. Her glowing green eyes stood out against her pale skin. Her dress was torn in multiple places. Legs had never materialized, instead the body ended with a large tail-like appendage. "I," she bellowed as she rose from the ground. "Am Eve."


	7. Eve

Eve

The horror before them floated in midair, The only movement around them the raging inferno. Blindly, Sora charged. "Sora!" Donald yelled. Eve offered no resistance as the Diamond Dust split her midsection in two. The top half of her body fell to the floor with a gloopy splat, smiling. Slowly, both halves of the body melted together, recreating her body. Sora charged again as the grotesque monster rose out of it's slime.

"Ars Arcanum!" The flurry of attacks mashed Eve back into a puddle. Then, it began to expand. It grabbed Sora's feet, pulling itself up his body. Terror was written over his face as Sora swung the Keyblade with no effect. It completely engulfed him, leaving a mountain of the primordial muck where he stood. Donald and Goofy prepared to attack, but it began expanding like a balloon. The bubble exploded as Ragnarok ripped Eve to shreds, freeing Sora and sending chunks flying everywhere. Slowly, the pieces crawled together, solidifying into Eve again. By now, Sora was running out of ideas. "Maybe," he pulled the keychain off. "I'm using the wrong weapon." He slapped the Kingdom Key chain on. The ceiling began to collapse around them as chunks of flaming wood crashed between the combatants. 'We'll have to take this outside.' Sora pointed the key at one of the stage walls. "Fire!" The fireball blew the wall out, revealing the busy streets outside. Sora jumped out of the way of falling debris, landing in front of Eve. "Aero!" Eve was thrown outside by the gust of air, landing in the street. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran outside as a truck hit Eve, followed by her reconstruction.

"I've had enough of this!" Eve lashed out with her claw-like nails, striking the Keyblade as Sora blocked her onslaught. They were weapon-locked.

"Fire!" Eve's head exploded as Donald lowered his staff. Goofy leapt in the air, his shield crashing down on Eve as she staggered. The body seemed to struggle in it's regeneration, the result less than pleasing. Pieces of the face were malformed or even missing. Inside, wriggling mitochondria worked frantically to fix the problem, their effort in vain.

"That's it! One-Winged Angel!" The Keyblade exploded in fire as Sora brought it down on Eve's shoulder, severing it from the body. The cells crawled back up, trying to reattach, then falling back to the ground. "Don't bother." Sora explained. "Burned cells can't stick together." Civilians watched as a boy with a strange key chopped an oozing woman to pieces. Eve's ruined face, the only thing still intact, smiled at Sora.

"Very good, Keyblade Master." Sora lowered the key. "It takes brains to defeat your enemies. You have proven you can do that.Now, I will help you stop them." Her eyes began glowing again, looking between Sora and Goofy. Sora felt an odd warmth, falling to his knees. It felt like his body was on fire.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"I'm reconstructing your mitochondrial composition to match that of your friend." She explained, her eyes returning to normal. "Now, you can unleash an unstoppable force on them."

"Who are 'them'?" Sora got up, looking down at the head. Eve smiled up.

"They are-" A disc-like weapon flew through the air at an unbelievable speed, splitting Eve's head in two with a flaming finisher. Eve mouthed something unreadable, her head pieces slopping down into eternal silence.

"Traitor." A black robe stood atop the flaming opera house. "I knew we couldn't trust these people. They can't even destroy you, can they Sora?" The chakram flew back up to the extended hand. Then the figure walked into the inferno, disappearing.

"Who was that?" Donald looked at Goofy, then Sora.

"Axel."


	8. Rejection

Rejection

"Xemnas, we hold you responsible for this… this outrageous action." Jafar lashed out at the Number One of the Organization. "From this point on, you and ypur so-called Organization are expelled from our order." The silver-haired man was outraged.

"You can't hold us all account for the actions of only one of our members! And what about the-"

"No." Jafar interrupted. "We don't want your little friends either. We have the Heartless and Kingdom Hearts. That's enough for us." The black robes began to leave when Xemnas turned back to the vizier.

"Nobody rejects Nobodies. You're being warned." He turned back around.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jafar replied as the doors slammed shut. He returned to the viewing pool. In it, the gummi ship, now with some repairs and premium fuel, left Ellis Island. "I expect everyone to be ready at anytime." Jafar dismissed the group. "And look out for those Organization fools." With that, the Hall was cleared.

As soon as they were away from the mechanized castle, Xemnas turned back to Axel. "What were you doing!"

"She was aiding the enemy, a traitorous act!" He stood up the leader, only a few inches separating them. "I stopped her from doing so." Axel walked around his superior.

"And in light of your actions," Axel stopped as Xemnas spoke. "_You_ will be the one to capture Sora." Axel shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"And if I don't?" Xemnas walked to the red-haired man.

"Then you and me are going to have some complications."

Marluxia smiled from behind his hood in the background.


	9. Another Realization

Another Realization

It felt like the perfect place to stay. However, he had to find the "Door to the Light". And the King wouldn't stop, anyway. Riku walked along the wall of assorted trinkets the small shop had to offer. Twilight Town was small and quiet. They didn't seem to have ant problems. Even the weather was always nice. It felt weird being there after all the dark places they've been to, especially Hollow Bastion and Kingdom Hearts. But the King seemed to like it here, so he was okay with it. Riku picked something up, then put it back on the shelf. 20 munny for a snow globe. Rip off" He put the hood up on his black robe as he left the shop. He and the King stole some robes on their way out of Castle Oblivion. They were amazingly cool for a long, black robe. Another thing he noticed was an apparent lack of crime there. He hadn't heard a single scream in the few weeks they had stayed. It was quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly, something leapt over Riku, stealing the munny pouch inside his robe, with an extended appendage. It continued it's acrobatic bounds down the road. Riku chased it about three blocks before he reached a dead end. He turned around, where he saw the creature. It was about his size, completely white, and seemed to be wearing a full body robe. The zipper covering the face unzipped, revealing an empty space. "What are you?" Riku pulled out the Soul Eater. The creature responded by lunging at him. He dodged the clumsy attack. It slunk to the ground, then slithered around Riku's feet. It ran circles around him before springing up above him. Riku spun around, driving the sword through the creature's abdomen as it fell on him. It didn't bleed, but instead exploded. Munny flew everywhere as Riku's torn pouch touch the ground. "Something's going on." He got on his knees, picking up the scattered munny. "And it's not the Heartless."


	10. Mustafar

Mustafar

The gummi ship soared through space, searching for the next world in need of assistance. Sora still couldn't figure out what Eve had done to him. He felt a little different, but he didn't know why. There was no sound on the ship, except the occasional computer beep and Goofy's snoring. Suddenly, a large, red world came into view. It was pulsing as its surface glowed. "Watch out." Sora walked up behind the pilot's seat, where Donald sat. "They may be hostile."

"There's nothing to worry about." Donald said. Then, the ship shook.

"What was that?" Sora buckled into his seat.

"Probably turbulence."Donald answered. "From all the heat." Then, the ship lurched as the alarm klaxons sounded. Torrents of fire shot from the planet's surface, sending the gummi ship down to the infernal planet.

Donald pulled on the controls, trying to crash land on a platform that was connected to some kind of facility. Lava shot up, making landing even more difficult. Finally, they came to a stop. The volcanoes around them raged as Sora got out. Donald and Goofy got out soon afterward. Sora looked around at the molten madness surrounding them, and then noticed something. There was a sleek silver ship on the platform, shining in the firelight. On it's side, the words _Flaming Eternity_ were in large bold letters. "What is it?" Goofy asked. A man in a black robe stepped out of a ship, smiling at Sora. He stepped out to the center of the platform.

"Axel."


	11. Axel

Axel

"Sora." Axel spread his arms out, welcomingly. "I'm touched you remember me, especially after Namin'e erased your memory." Sora stepped out to the center of the platform.

"She gave me a little recap." They began circling each other. "And it's hard to forget someone like you." Sora coughed, raising his sleeve to cover his nose and mouth.

"What's the matter?" Axel took a deep breath. "Isn't the heat and sulfur invigorating?" Sora coughed some more. "Then again, some of us can't take the heat." Axel extended both of his arms forward, a pair of chakram appearing in his hands. Sora removed his arm from his face, pulling the Kingdom Key out.

"I thought you didn't want me dying on you." Sora moved into a defensive position.

"I don't." Axel moved into an offensive stance. "I want you alive." He charged.

Cinders flew as weapons clashed. Axel flipped over Sora's head, turning and kicking him to the ground midair. "You're slowing down." Axel smiled. "C'mon, make this fun. Or at least entertaining." Sora pulled himself up. Donald and Goofy started to run to him, when Axel waved a hand at them. Blue light flashed as white and purple creatures slipped out of the ground. The looked as if the wore light robes, wielding small weapons. They slid around, dancing acrobatically. "Stop them." The creatures leapt on Donald and Goofy. Sora turned to Axel.

"What kind of Heartless are those?" Axel laughed.

"Heartless? These are the Nobodies, the bodies and souls of the dead. The Heartless are the hearts." Sora looked back at is friends, then began running towards them. Axel appeared in a flash of dark light in front. "Excuse me, but it's rather rude to stop in the middle of something." He knocked Sora onto his back. "Please do something."

"Fine." Sora rolled back. "Blizzard!" Ice shot at Axel, freezing his feet to the platform, his hands together. "How was that?"

"Pretty good. I actually didn't see that coming." Fire shot in all directions, sending water droplets everywhere. "But it's not good enough." He walked over to Sora, kicking him across the head. "You disappoint me." He lifted an arm. Down below, lava and fire flew from the molten river to the sky, where it circled above Axel's head. Sora rolled onto his back, realizing this was it.

'There's got to be _something_ I can do.'

_Valor_. A voice spoke in his mind. _Valor._ It sounded familiar, but it wasn't Kairi. _Valor._ The voice started screaming. _Valor. Valor. Valor. Valor._ It was Eve. But why was she in Sora's head. _Valor._

'Wait. That's what she did.'

_Scream it. VALOR!_

"Valor." Sora said to himself. Axel frowned. Puzzled by the final words, he shrugged it off, sending the lava flow down on Sora. "VALOR!" A bright light swallowed him, destroying the fire on impact. Axel put his hand up, blocking out the light. Donald turned to Goofy, who melted away in a red light. The Assassin Nobodies blew into nothing as the light crushed them. Sora was lifted into the air, the light intensifying. It turned red, and then released Sora as it broke. He landed on his feet unarmed. His black clothes had turned red, including his gloves and shoes. Even the decorations changed. "What was that?"

"So," Axel raised the chakram. "That's what she did. Impressive." He threw the weapons at Sora, who leapt into the air, flipping over them. He ran with amazing speed to Axel. Sora slid on the ground, bringing Axel to his knees. He pushed off the ground with one hand, flipping up to land on his feet. Axel pulled himself up. "Pretty nifty trick." The flying chakram turned around, returning to their owner. "But you can't fight without a weapon." Sora backed up, holding a hand out for the Keyblade.

"Keyblade!" The Kingdom Key dropped from the volcanic sky, burying into the platform. As Sora reached out for it, it split into the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora pulled them both out, wielding them as dual swords.

"Two Keyblades." Axel pulled one of the chakram back. "Most impressive." He leapt back. "Firetooth!" He threw one first, then the other. The chakram transformed into enormous fireballs halfway there, spiraling to Sora. He jumped sideways between them, rolling onto the ground. He ran double-time to Axel, driving the butt of the Oblivion up Axel's chin, sending him into the air, then knocked him back to the edge of the platform with the Oathkeeper. Axel hung on the edge with one hand, looking at the lava flow below him. The Keyblades disappeared as Sora ran over, extending a hand to him.

"Grab my hand!" Axel looked up, smiling.

"Until we meet again, Sora." He let go, falling to the river below, disappearing in a dark cloud halfway down. Sora turned to Donald, who just stared. They were the only two people on the platform.


	12. Valor

Valor

Sora and Donald searched the platform. "Goofy!" Donald yelled into the air. "Get out here, you big palooka!" As Sora looked behind the wreckage of their gummi ship, he felt a "pang" in his chest.

"Must be the sulfur." Sora waved it off. He walked around to Donald, who was looking under more wreckage. All of a sudden, Sora fell to his knees. It felt like he was being drained. Then, the red light returned. A smaller light flew out, materializing into Goofy. The red glow disappeared, revealing Sora in his black clothes again.

"Sora!" Donald ran over to his collapsed comrade, then looked at Goofy. "What happened?"

"I dunno." The knight walked to Donald and Sora. "There was a flash of light, and that's all I remember." The two of them carried Sora onto the _Flaming Eternity_, then prepared for take off.

In the meantime, down the molten river, a master walked away from his helpless student.

Sora floated in his dreams. Eve was in front of him. "What was that?"

"Drive." Eve began explaining. "Driving is achieved by combining hearts. I took the valor in both you and your friend's hearts and created a link. The result is a warrior with increased power and stamina. However, you can't use magic in this form."

"This form? Can I Drive with Donald too?"

"No." Eve continued. "However, you can create your own links. It's very difficult, though. You must also find something you both share, like valor." Suddenly, Sora felt a jolt.

"What was that?"

"Your friends. Go to them." Eve vanished.

"Wait!" Sora yelled as he was pulled into consciousness.


	13. Failure

Failure

Axel hit the marble floor, blood running from his forehead. "God, Lexaeus." He pulled himself up. "You pack quite a punch."

"I'm a bad guy, I gotta." Lexaeus flexed his hand.

"Yet your title is the 'Silent Hero'. That doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Yeah, well you're the Flurry of Dancing Flames. You're supposed to be fast and evasive, yet you're getting knocked around by this big slow guy." Lexaeus backhanded Axel, knocking him into the cold, stone wall.

"Very true." Axel stumbled, barely keeping his balance. "Agree about the disagreement between our titles and abilities?"

"Agreed." The giant kneed Axel in the stomach, sending the red-haired man to his knees.

"That's enough." Xemnas walked in, putting a hand up. "We don't want him dead, Number Five. We only want him to learn his lesson." Lexaeus walked over to his leader, the turned to look back at Axel. "After all, he still needs to finish his mission." Axel looked up to Xemnas, crawling over to him.

"Thank you, Number One. Thank you. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." The Superior pulled back. "Next time I won't stop him."


	14. The Flaming Eternity

The _Flaming Eternity_

Sora opened his eyes slowly. 'Where am I? Is that a sky?'

"Hello?" Was the sky talking to him? "Wake up, Sora!" That was it. No sky tells Sora what to do. He snapped his eyes open, then fell off the chair. That was no sky. It was Donald's eye!

"Whoa! Where are we?" Sora got up, looking around. Everything was sleek and shiny. It definitely wasn't the gummi ship.

"It's Axel's ship." Goofy layed back in one of the chairs. "He just left it, and seein' how ours is all busted up…"

"We 'borrowed' it." Sora finished.

"Exactly." Donald sat in the pilot's seat and started the engines. "There's a world up ahead. We'll stop and see if anything's going on." Sora nodded. The ship resumed flight to the waiting world.


	15. The Olympus Coliseum

The Olympus Coliseum

The gigantic doors creaked open, revealing an enormous stadium. In it, there was multiple training equipment, a track, and a figure in the middle of it all. The trio walked across the track, then weaved their way through the equipment. "Hercules!" The muscular man turned to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy coming towards him.

"Hey Sora. What brings you here?" Sora was about to answer when darkness erupted around them. The Heartless were all around them. Powerwilds jumped around the equipment, Creeper Plants guarded the track ring, preventing escape, while Tornado Steps patrolled the skies, soaring in their whirlwind fashion. They danced in an intimidating fashion.

"Already?" He pulled out the Olympia, then leapt over equipment, bringing the Key down on a Powerwild. He swung as more Wilds and Tornado Steps dropped onto him. He rolled under the bars to the track, where the Creeper Plants waited for him. Simultaneously, they shot seeds at Sora, burying them into the ground. They sprouted through the track, sending dark energy up through the ground. Sora leapt back, and the Heartless stopped their assault. "These aren't everyday Heartless." Sora, Donald, and Goofy backed up to each other. "They aren't fighting to kill. They're just corralling us. But why?" Suddenly, a pillar of fire erupted from the center of the stadium. The robed god strolled out, his fiery hair a light blue.

"Hades." Hercules charged straight through the equipment to the Lord of the Underworld, who simply knocked him to the side.

"Hey, Wonder Boy." Hades drifted through the equipment, making his way to Sora. "Well, if it isn't the Keyblade Master. Nice to see you again, eh?" He circled around Sora, who had the Olympia at the ready. "Speaking of meeting again, don't you recognize these Heartless? They recognize you." Hades left Sora to think about that, moving back over to Hercules. The Heartless closed in on Sora again, preventing intervention. "Hey, Herc. I've even got something for you." He held out his hand, and a small orb appeared. In it, there was a woman in a long purple dress laying unconscious in a dark room.

"Meg!" Hercules reached for the image, but Hades closed his hand.

"Sorry, Irk-ules, but I'm not done with her yet." Hades walked back to where he appeared from. "You're welcome to visit anytime, though." He snapped his fingers, a stairway leading underground appearing out of the smoke. In a flash, Hades disappeared.

"You ready?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy were at the top of the steps.

"More than ever." And Hercules joined them down the stairs to the Underworld.


	16. Entrance to the Underworld

Entrance to the Underworld

The only light came from torches sparsely placed along the walls. It actually wasn't as dark as its name implied. They'd been walking down that table forever; they had to be close to Hades. Eventually, there weren't any more torches, only darkness. Then Sora slipped, falling down the stairs. The rest of the party slowly descended. When they all reached the bottom, a voice asked, "You here for the ride?" A light blue flame ignited, revealing the owner of the raspy voice. The skeleton repeated, "Are you here for the ride, or not?" Sora got up and looked at the others.

"Yeah, sure." The boatman waved them onto the gondola, then shoved off.

"So, what happened to you?" Sora looked up at the skeleton.

"Sorry, huh?"

"What happened?" He never looked away from the river. "How did you die?"

"Oh." Sora relaxed. "We, um… got crushed by a pillar." The skeleton nodded.

"Lucky. They're usually flat when they get down here. I drowned." He chuckled briefly. "It's ironic. I drown, now I'm rowing people down Styx." He laughed lightly to himself again. Sora nodded. He didn't exactly know what he was going to do once they got there. He leaned over the side of the boat, watching the souls swim by in the river. Suddenly, a ghostly hand reached up and grabbed Sora by the collar. Sora pulled back in shock, breaking the ghastly grip. "Watch out." The boatman warned. "If they pull you in, you aren't getting back out." Everyone huddled toward the center of the boat. The ride continued until they reached an enormous gate, guarded by Cerberus, the three-headed monster dog. All the heads snarled as the boat approached. The boatman reached down to the front of the boat. He pulled out a large slab of meat and threw it at the beast. The heads fought as the boat entered the Underworld.


	17. The Underworld

The Underworld

The boat touched land as the undead boatman gestured them off the ride. The party walked up the steps leading to a stone room, the only structure on this small island. There were numerous islands, all separating the four rivers leading to the middle, where they stood. They crept up to the door, then hid against the wall. Inside, a voice raged over loud whispers.

"What do you mean 'not good enough'!" Hades flamed a bright red.

"That's what she said." The small blue demon trembled as he reported. "'She's not good enough. Keep looking.' That's all." He put his hands up, as if expecting his master's wrath.

"Who said this?" The god continued storming around the room.

"The witch." The pudgy red demon continued the report. "She answered the call and everything." The flames covered Hades until fire shot out of the doorways and the single large window. Hades took deep breaths as he calmed down.

"Pain, Panic." Hades said in a calm, relaxed voice. "Get outta here."

"Yes, sir!" The blackened duo saluted, then stumbled right past Sora. Panic looked back, noticing Sora. "Human! Human!" He threw his arms in the air, knocking Pain over and down the stairs. Hades looked up from the strategy table in the center of the room. He walked out the door to see what all the commotion was about. Sora swung the Keyblade, Hades catching it in one hand. His fire remained blue, but it flared.

"So, you took me up on my invitation. So good to see you." Hercules pushed his way through to Hades.

"What did you do to Meg!" Hades kept his cool.

"Nothing, yet." He walked around them. "She's useless to me now, so I was gonna feed her to my dog or something." Hades carelessly to Cerberus at the gate.

"You-" Hercules charged. Hades grabbed his arm, swung him around, then grabbed him by the hair. He lowered Herc's face to above the water.

"See there?" He pointed to the spirits floating through the river. "That's what happens when you mess… with me." He pushed the hero back over to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Herc charged again. "You just don't learn, do you?" Hades spun him around, then through him into the group, launching them over the water onto a larger island. "Usually, I'd make a wisecrack or something, but now I'm really, REALLY angry!" Body fire turned from blue to red as the Lord of the Underworld flew over the river. Hades spun around, launching an enormous fireball at the cave wall, causing it to collapse. "Sic 'em!" There was a loud roar as a large, black foot stepped through the hole.


	18. Cerberus

Cerberus

All three head busted through the stone in a flash, saliva flying through the air. Menacing eyes found Hercules, and then noticed Sora. Three brains worked to remember Olympus Coliseum a year prior. Then, they saw the Keyblade. All three minds ceased to function as the beast went berserk. The Guardian of the Underworld dove for Sora, who rolled out of the way. Donald and Goofy ran to their friends, but Hades knocked them back, his eyes never leaving the action. Cerberus dove for the Key again, with Hercules intercepting. He grabbed the jaws of the middle head, prying them open. The two outer heads reared back for an attack. "Hercules!" Sora pointed the Keyblade at the Olympian, an orange shield forming around him. Cerberus' attack was deflected by Reflect, but the second head shattered it, sending shrapnel in all directions. All three heads pulled away as the shards penetrated Cerberus' skin. The monster stumbled, heads low to the ground, where Hercules was waiting for them. With a well-aimed punch, the left head hit the middle, which then hit the right head, which sent the dog careening into the cave wall. Cerberus fell to the ground, out cold. Hades erupted volcanically as flames shot everywhere.

"Fine. If you want something done," his eyes raged in fire. "You have to do it yourself!"


	19. Hades

Hades

The ground shook as fire erupted in pillars from the floor. Styx was set ablaze in dancing flames. "You may have been able to stop that mutt," Hercules pulled his sword out, slashing through Hades. The blade cut like he was only air. "But here, I'M UNTOUCHABLE!" He sent a Firaga Ball at Hercules, knocking him out cold. Sora pulled out the Diamond Dust.

"Blizzard!" The frigid attack vaporized before it even got to Hades. Sora looked at the Keyblade. The normal chill the Diamond Dust emitted was even neutralized. Sora charged Hades, cutting him again, with the same effect. 'I can't get him down here.' Sora tuned to his friends. "Grab Hercules and get outta here!" Goofy grabbed the hero and the duo ran back to the skeleton's boat. "Come on!" Sora shouted, raising the Keyblade to fight. "Gimme your best shot!"


	20. Hades II

Hades II

The floor of the Olympus Coliseum exploded as fire shot from the Underworld to the sky. Sora jumped from the flaming pillar, landing on the cold stone. The warm air was welcome after the steaming Underworld. The, Hades busted out of the fire, red flames enveloping his body like armor. "You can't run." He shot a fireball at Sora, who rolled out of the way. "You can't hide." He threw another one, missing. "You can't WIN!" Hades whipped up a Firaga Ball, destroying a column as Sora dove behind another. At this time, Donald was ushering Goofy, who was still carrying Hercules, to the top of the stairs.

"Sora!" Goofy dropped the Olympian, pulling out his weapon with Donald. Hades swept his arm back as a troop of Tornado Steps intercepted the duo. Sora sat behind the column, going over his options. There was only one that might work.

"Valor." Sora stepped out from behind the column. "Strike Raid." The Keyblade hit Hades, who turned to Sora as the weapon returned to it's owner.

"That's the _last_ mistake you'll ever make!" Hades rushed over, picking Sora up by the throat. "Any last words?" Sora could barely speak through the crush of the god's grip.

"Just one." Sora rasped out. "Valor!" The explosion of light knocked Hades back. The Tornado Steps focused their attacks on the light, destroying themselves on contact. Sora touched ground in Valor Form, the Diamond Dust and Crabclaw ready. "You can't win Hades. A slight wind blew through the arena. Hercules came to as Sora and Hades charged each other. Sora flipped over Hades, kicking off his back as he went. Hades stumbled, then turned, chunking a Firaga Ball as he did so. Thanks to the increased stamina, not only was Sora able to flip out of the way, he also ran double-time to Hades, cutting across his robe. Hades grabbed Sora by the back of his jacket.

"Ya know, red really isn't your color." Sora flailed around as he was held at a distance. He swung the Keyblades in a hopeless attempt to fight.

"Hey, Hades. You forgot something." Hades pulled Sora's face closer to him.

"Yeah, what?"

"This." Sora spat in his face, Hades dropping him. The saliva evaporated as Hades burst into flames.

"That's it! I'm ending this once and for all!" The earth cracked as flames shot from the ground. Columns shattered from the seismic activity as most of the coliseum's floor was obliterated. Sora rode up on the debris of the ground, Hades leading the chaotic show on the ground.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sora jumped off his platform. "Ragnarok!" The recoil sent him flying up higher as the energy spikes of Ragnarok flew down to the earth. Hades swept his hand in front of him, deflecting the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He threw a Firaga Ball, narrowly missing Sora.

"He's right." Sora said to himself. "I will. Revert!" Sora flashed red, returning to normal form.

"Fool." Hades whipped up another Firaga Ball. "He can't take another hit." He threw the ball.

'Perfect.' The Kingdom Key flashed in Sora's hand. "Let's finish this, Hades!" The Firaga Ball was only a few feet away now. "Zantetsuken!" The key and fireball made contact, knocking the firey attack flying back down to its sender. Hades slid out of the way just in time, but left himself wide open. "Valor!" Sora turned back to Valor form about 15 feet away from the target. "Blitz!" There was an explosion of dust and fire as the attack hit Hades. Donald and Hercules turned to avoid the barrage. AS the dust cleared, Hades was gone, leaving Sora and Goofy in a crater the size of a minivan.


	21. The Temple of Zeus

The Temple of Zeus

They walked into the temple like the man said. A while ago, a small, blue, flying man came to them, telling them that Zeus requested their audience. The only light was from torches on pillars lining the hall. Eventually, they reached an enormous chamber with a large statue of an older man sitting. He had a lightning bolt medallion on his robe, the emblem of Zeus. Sora and Hercules approached the statue. "Well, this is a rip." Sora turned to leave. Then, torches flared and lightning struck as the statue came to life. Sora pulled out the Keyblade, spinning around. The stone man laughed.

"No need for that, my boy." Sora lowered the Keyblade. "I just wanted to give you this, for stopping Hades. Sadly though, he is not gone yet. We're workin' on it, though." Zeus' giant hand opened to Sora, dropping a small, squishy object.

"A Navi Gummi?"

"Of course. You gotta know where you're goin'! And this is a gift for saving my son… again." The Keyblade was pulled up by an unseen force, breaking out of Sora's grip. Lightning shot through the ceiling, striking the weapon. There was a thunderous explosion as it dropped to the floor, smoking. It had lightning bolts down the blade, with Zeus' crest decorating the grip head. "Your Olympia is now the Olympus, a weapon, well, fit for a god." Sora picked it up.

"Thank you, sir." Zeus laughed.

"No, thank YOU. And call me Zeus. 'Sir' makes me feel old." Laughter faded as lightning struck the statue again, returning the structure to normal. The room darkened as torches were extinguished.


	22. Assignment

Assignment

"His defeat was inevitable." Xemnas walked down the hall with Vexen, the blonde-haired scholar of the Organization. "His hasty impatience and short temper would have doomed him eventually. Sadly, he's not out of the picture yet. But the Keyblade Master did a pretty good job anyway."

"Speaking of Sora," Vexen added. "What are we going to do about him?"

"I'm sending Number Three to meet him at his next destination." Vexen stopped.

"Xaldin? How do you know he'll even accept this?" Xemnas stopped next to him.

"Because he's already left. He's a very loyal member of the team." The two continued walking down the hall. "Also on loyalty, you are proving yourself rather well. You and the others, especially Marluxia." He looked at Vexen. "That's just a little suspicious. You know what they say. Once a traitor-"

"Always a traitor." Vexen finished. "And that's why you're keeping us under close watch." Xemnas nodded once in response. "But are you _sure_ Xaldin can handle this?"

"Of course." They walked into a dark room. If he couldn't, he wouldn't be here to have the title Whirlwind Lancer."


	23. The Dark Forest

The Dark Forest

The _Flaming Eternity_ touched down in a dark glade. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked down the ramp into the vast darkness. Everything looked grotesque. Even the trees seemed to snarl at you. There was a howl in the distance, making Donald and Goofy huddle together. "Gawrsh, what was that?" Sora started walking down a path about big enough for a wagon.

"Who knows? Probably wolves." This brought the two even closer together back-to-back. They pulled out their weapons, Sora keeping the Kingdom Key at his side, ready for anything. The trees seemed to close in around them. The howling got louder, closer. The trio broke into a sprint, running down the cart path. They kept running until they reached a steel gate. Dead end. They fought to squeeze through the bars, but Donald got stuck. The wolves came into view down the path. Sora went back through the gate, pushing Donald's rear through the bars. The dogs were getting closer. Donald finally got through. They were only a few feet away. Sora slipped through the gate as the wolves hit the bars. They thrashed and snarled, bid couldn't get through. The trio got up and began walking down the dirt path in front of them. The wolves didn't stop.


	24. The Castle

The Castle

When they finally cleared the forest, a heavy rain began to fall. The water pelted the dirt path, leaving a trail of mud leading to a dark castle atop a cliff. The party hurried to the large double doors. Sora slammed the giant knocker on the old wood. No response. "Move." Donald pushed his way through Sora and Goofy. "Let me in!" He began pounding on the doors. Finally, it gave way, with Donald falling face-first onto the floor. There were no lights inside. The only way they could see was with the little light shining through the stained glass windows.

"Hello?" Sora walked in quietly, not wanting to make too much noise. "Is anybody home?" The three of them crept through the hall. Sora grabbed a candle stick holder from a nook on their way. The light helped a lot. "Thanks candle. Now if you could only tell me where to go."

"Take the second left, go up the stairs, and take an immediate right." All three jumped, looking around for the voice.

"Who do you think that was?" Goofy moved closer to Sora and Donald.

"I don't know, but let's go anyways." They took the second left, went up the stairs, and took the immediate right. A pair of large double doors waited for them at the end of the hall. "It could be a trap." Sora looked to Goofy, who gave a thumbs-up in return. A moment later, Goofy charged the door open, shield ready. The room was enormous and empty, save for a long wooden table and a huge chandelier. Sora set the candle piece on the table, and then they began looking around the room. Someone cleared their throat. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all turned to the candle holder. It jumped to the edge of the table.

"Bonjour, mon ami." It bowed. "Je suis Lumier. You must be freezing and hungry." All three looked down, their stomachs rumbling.

"Well…" Sora began.

"Then it's settled!" Chairs rushed from the corner of the room, seating the team. A spotlight came on, shining on Lumier. "And now, the dining room presents… your dinner."


	25. Be Our Guest

Be Our Guest

Music flowed from the vents as a grand piano played in another room. Lumier started to dance. "Be. Our. Guest. Be our guest, put our service to the test!" The chairs started to tie napkins around their necks, but they held them off.

"Thanks, but we really don't need-" Food rushed them, platters and dishes everywhere. Lumier jumped back.

"- don't believe me, ask the dishes! We can sing, we can dance. After all, friends, this is France. And the dinner here is never second best!" Menus were shoved in there faces, written in an unknown language. Sora was about to chose one when it was pushed down by Lumier. "Be our guest!" After that, all sanity was lost. Dishes, food, and silverware started dancing and flying, rushing and singing. Sora pulled his chair in as a tea cart sped past him. Eventually, the chandelier lit up, lowering down to above the table. The dinnerware continued it's hectic musical number until the champagne stopped flowing from the exploding bottles. Al sat still as lights brightened.

"That was excellent." Sora told Lumier as he approached the trio.

"Merci, monsieur." Lumier bowed. More object waddled over. Donald reached over the table, grabbing the clock.

"What the heck?" He began fiddling with it, it's face looking rather cross.

"Close that at once!" It closed it's door, nearly taking Donald's finger off.

"Now, now, Cogsworth. That's no way to treat a guest." A tea pot hopped over. "I'm Mrs. Potts, deary." She said to Sora. "If you need anything from the kitchen, just ask me."

"Actually, we don't plan on-" The doors slammed open.

"What s the meaning of all this!" A voice roared. Sora pulled his legs up, then jumped over the back of the chair, pulling out the Divine Rose midair. He didn't expect the other person to be who it was.

"Beast." Sora put the Keyblade away.

"Sora. Beast relaxed. Everyone else in the room did the same.


	26. Our Purpose

Our Purpose

"what are you doing here?" Beast grabbed a chair, sitting down. "I'm guessing this isn't just a visit."

"Sorry." Sora sat back down too. "We're actually here to seal this world." Beast looked down at the table. Lumier interrupted.

"Won't you at least join us for dinner, monsieur?"

"Of course." The servants looked delighted.

"Then I'll get the girl!" Cogsworth announced.

"Sorry, mon ami, but _I_ will get the girl." Lumier corrected. Sora stood up.

"Why don't we go with you?" You can _both_ show us around on the way." Sora recommended. The two looked at each other.

"Fine."

"Fine." Sora turned to Beast.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No." He answered, standing up. "I'll make sure dinner get done." With that done, Lumier, Cogsworth, Sora, Donald, and Goofy left.

Cogsworth was lecturing about the history of the decorations and Lumier was telling him they didn't care, but Sora wasn't paying attention to either on of them. He was looking for the Keyhole. It could be small like in Wonderland, or enormous like in Halloween Town. That reminded him. He hadn't sealed the last world. There weren't any Heartless, so he still had some time left before he had to return. Now, he was here, so he had to pay attention to _here_. Sora ran into Goofy as they stopped. There seemed to be a lot of double doors here, because they stopped at another set. Lumier knocked. "Cherie, dinner!"

"Be right there!" The doors opened and Belle walked out. "Oh!" She picked up Donald, crushing him in a hug. She put him down. Sora and Goofy waved from their positions. "What are you doing here?" The group began walking back to the dining hall.

"We came to seal the Keyhole from the Heartless." Belle put a hand on her chest.

"Keyhole? Like the one Maleficent had in Hollow Bastion?"

"Kind of, but smaller." Belle nodded slightly.

"I haven't seen any Heartless or keyholes. Or unusual ones, at least." They had reached the dining hall by now. Belle pulled Sora closer. "You may want to check the West Hall." She whispered. Sora nodded and they entered the hall.


	27. The Rose

**My cousin's letting me borrow KH2. (Yes!) However, I will continue my story as originally planned. Here's chapter 27- The Rose. **

The Rose

The old double doors creaked open as Beast walked into the room. He walked through ripped portraits and drapes, broken furniture, among other things. An old chair was knocked to the side, toppling a pile of junk as Beast approached the only intact piece of furniture in the room. The table sat by the balcony, holding a glass cover and a mirror. A glowing rose floated inside the glass dome, numerous petals lying on the table top. Beast turned as a slight shift in the junk whisped through the air. A man in a black robe walked to the table, his hood up. "How did you get in here?" Beast bellowed.

"I walked." The man admired the rose.

"What do you want?" Beast snarled.

"To save you, of course." The man picked up the mirror. "The Keyblade Master is here. He's looking to u lock the Keyhole, to destroy the heart of this world."

"No!" Beast roared. "Sora wouldn't do that. He sealed the heart of all worlds. He's… my friend." Beast calmed down.

"He became a Heartless." The man retorted, turning the mirror in his hands. "His only intentions are to help them." Beast remained silent. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He handed Beast the mirror. The glass glowed, showing Sora sitting in the den with Donald and Goofy.

_We need to hurry up and find the Keyhole._ The reflection of Sora said. His friends agreed.

_Then we can move on to the next world and-_ Beast slammed the mirror face-down on the table, cutting the vision short. He stormed out of the room, leaving the robed man on the balcony.

"What's in the West Hall?" Donald asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a secret." Goofy answered.

"Maybe it's the Keyhole." Sora added. The doors slammed open, nearly breaking off the hinges. Sora turned as Beast jumped.

"Traitor!"


	28. The Beast

The Beast

Sora jumped out of the way seconds before the chair shattered under the impact of the attack. Beast roared, wall lamps shattering throughout the room. He lunged again, hitting the Fairy Harp. Beast reached under the Keyblade, grabbing Sora by the throat. He threw the Keyblade to the side, pinning Sora against the wall. "Get out of my castle." He growled.

"What?" Sora said confused. Fifteen minutes ago, Beast was friendly. Now he was crazy, insane.

"How dare you deceive me?" Beast pressed harder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sora rasped out. It was becoming hard to breathe.

"Using trust to walk through my doors, only to destroy me. To destroy this world." He pulled Sora off the wall, then slammed him back up. "To destroy Belle!" Sora fell to the floor as Goofy knocked Beast over. Sora rolled over to the Keyblade, pulling himself up.

"You're wrong!" Sora shouted over growls and snarls as Beast got up. "I came to seal the Keyhole, not destroy it!"

"Lies!" Beast charged Sora, falling back as he bounced off Donald's Reflect.

"Blizzard!" Ice crawled up Beast, freezing his up to the neck. He snarled and snapped as he sat suspended from the floor. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked over to the frozen monster. "What are you doing!"

"Stopping you from destroying my world, Heartless!" The three looked at each other.

"Who told you I was a Heartless?"

"The man in the black robe." The trio looked again at each other.

"The Organization." Goof y pointed out.

"Where is he!" Donald yelled, shaking his staff at Beast.

"The West Hall." Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran out of the room. "What are you doing!" Beast shouted. Sora turned around.

"To meet someone."

The gothic hallways intensified the terror. Finally, they reached the last turn. The double doors at the end was adorned with a pair of Gargoyle on the front. "Fitting." Donald approached the door. A foot slammed down onto the floor, sending Donald backwards. The gargoyles came to life, each wrapping a hand around a keyhole that connected them together. They pumped fists as they went into position.

"Those aren't gargoyles." Sora pulled the Keyblade out. "It's a Heartless."


	29. Thresholder and Possessor

Thresholder and Possessor

Possessor out with blind eyes, seeing only three radiant orbs in front of it. _They have very good hearts._ It told it's brother.

_Take the middle, the Keyblade Master._ Thresholder watched them with crystal-clear, razor-sharp vision. _This will be over quickly._

_I can not._ Possessor thought back. _It is too powerful. I can't take something that strong. However, the other two are easy targets._

_Fine._ Thresholder thought, a little disappointed. _I can control them easily_.

"C'mon!" Goofy shouted, charging at the door. He stopped halfway, turning to Sora and Donald. "Watch out!" He shouted, swinging the shield at his friends. Sora blocked the attack.

"What are you doing!" Goofy jumped back.

"I dunno." Goofy swung again, narrowly missing Donald. "I can't control myself."

"Then learn how to!" Donald yelled, shooting a fireball at Goofy. It bounced harmlessly off the shield.

"Sora!" Goofy yelled, charging him. "Drive!"

"Oh yeah." Sora remembered. "Drive!" Goofy disappeared as red light engulfed him and Sora, creating Valor form. Thresholder and Possessor paused for a minute. Then, Donald turned to Sora.

"Blizzard!" Sora flipped out of the spell's path.

"What's wrong with you!" Sora jumped up out of the way of Fire, grabbing a jutting molding.

"Gravity!" Sora, along with a chunk of the wall, crashed down, showering Donald and the Heartless with debris. Donald caught Sora, Thresholder and Possessor erecting Reflect to save themselves.

"It's the Heartless." Sora got down from Donald, pulling out the Oblivion and Pumpkinhead. "It's controlling them." He turned to Donald, who was raising his staff.

"Stop!" Sora rolled out of the way as time froze where he once stood. He lunged for Thresholder, but was stopped by its Reflect. It counterattacked, knocking Sora back with its arm. Possessor swung, missing by inches. It looked around frantically, searching for the glow. It paused as Thresholder moved its brother's head in Sora's direction.

"The right one's blind." Sora muttered to himself. He charged Possessor, who knocked him to the side. "Although maybe not completely." Donald swung down, narrowly missing Sora's head. The Keyblade Master leapt off the ground and in front of the Heartless. Thresholder shot off one of Donald's deadly fireballs. Sora High Jumped over to behind Donald. Fire met Reflect, shattering the shield. The Heartless froze, stunned. One child outsmarting the two of them? Donald snapped out of the hypnosis, pointing his staff at Thresholder.

"Stop!" Sora ran to the door as Thresholder froze mid-attack. Possessor swung, missing by about a foot. Sora drove the Oblivion into the door's keyhole, and then turned the key left. The door flashed, then flew open, Thresholder and Possessor were torn from each other. The two halves vanished as two heart pieces flew up to the ceiling. Sora and Donald entered the Beast's room, not noticing the heart pieces joining together, then vanishing in a flash of darkness.

**I will acknowledge the fact before anyone tells me: The Heartless on the door is Thresholder, while a small purple thing controlling it was Possessor. I know. I just thought this would be a little cooler. Possessor had to be blind, otherwise they'd be unbeatable, and we just can't have that, can we? Next is Chapter 30, the balcony, where we meet Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer.**


	30. The Balcony

The Balcony

Sora, still in Valor form, ducked behind an armoire as a lance flew into a wall nearby. "At least we're welcome here." The black-robed figure threw another lance through the dresser, just above Sora's head. Whoever this guy was, he knew what he was doing. Sora jumped out from behind the furniture, another lance flying at him. He grabbed it by the neck, swung it around, and threw it back. The figure slammed his fist down through the air, causing the lance to somersault halfway across the room. He caught it in one hand, Sora ten feet away. The man swung at Sora, who ducked under the attack. He swung the Pumpkinhead down, the man stepping to the side. At that exact moment, the Oblivion swung horizontally for the robe's midsection. A slipstream of wind lifted the man up, back flipping him over the second attack. "Blitz!" Sora brought both Keyblades down in the front, where two lances intercepted the attack. "How many of those do you have?" Sora pushed down to no avail.

"More than enough." The robed man sent a blast of air out between them, knocking Sora back and knocking the hood back off of the man's head. He had long black hair, which connected in the back in a knot. It hung freely from there. Sora pulled himself up. "I am Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer and Number Three in the Organization." The lances flew back to him from everywhere in the room. Two more lances appeared around him, totaling six. "I've been charged with the job of bringing you back to the Superior. Now, do I have to work, or are you going to make this easy?" Sora held the weapons to attack. "Great. I love it when it's easy."


	31. Xaldin

Xaldin

Hurricane-force winds threw furniture everywhere. Sora charged Xaldin, who blocked the attack, butting him with a lance handle. Sora stumbled back, and Xaldin jumped him. Bouncing off air currents, he took potshots at Sora, forcing the Keyblade Master back towards the door. Donald peeked around the corner. "Fire!" Xaldin brushed it off with a wave of his hand, never stopping the assault. Sora flipped back into the doorway, then charged Xaldin again.

"Zantetsuken!" The combatants clashed. The spears wove into a shield as they were both knocked back by a blast of air. Sora drove the Keyblades into the ground, keeping him from flying back. He reverted back to normal as he touched ground again.

"I think you've realized by now," Xaldin walked over to the kneeling hero. "That you can't win. I'm going to destroy the Keyhole, using this world's heart to open the Door. Sadly," he continued. "You'll go with it." Xaldin was about to deliver the finishing blow, when Beast leapt over Donald and Goofy, then Sora, landing on the robed man.

"You! You're the traitor, not Sora!" Xaldin pushed Beast off with a small gust, then got up himself.

"Very good." He mocked them. "You've figured that out, monster." Beast roared, then lunged, missing. Xaldin knocked him into the wall. Beast rammed Xaldin through a dresser, who then retaliated with a lance barrage. He was about to attack again when a shot rang out, destroying a dresser nearby. Xaldin turned to the figure in the doorway. "You." He turned to Sora. "I'll be back." He stepped backwards, disappearing through a portal of darkness. Donald and Goofy watched as the man walked past them. Sora turned to him.

"Leon."

Squall walked over, helping Sora up. "We have to get to Hollow Bastion, now." Sora stumbled, getting up.

"What about the Key-"

"Forget the Keyhole. This is much more important." Sora looked confused.

"What is it?" Leon looked at Sora, who froze at the response.

"Kingdom Hearts."


	32. Reviving Hollow Bastion

Reviving Hollow Bastion

Yuffie set the supplies down as she saw Cid sitting against the wall with a cup of tea, watching the sunset. "C'mon, we've still got a lot more work to do." Cid Highwind turned to her as she sat next to him.

"Don't be givin' me that, I've done more work than all y'all." They both gave a little laugh. It was also true. Cid probably did more than any of them, especially since they couldn't find Cloud. Something caught Cid's eye, Yuffie looking out to see what it was. Two ships flew towards the castle.

"Leon's back!" She tripped over the supplies as she ran to greet them on the ground level. Cid helped her up, and they continued.

Yuffie and Cid met up with everyone else in the postern as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Leon arrived. Yuffie practically jumped Sora. "You're back!" Sora squirmed, trying to escape the crushing grip.

"Yeah." he responded as he was released. Sora met up with Cid, who gave him a slap on the back.

"Good to see ya in one piece." Sora nodded as he recovered from the recent brutalities. A tall woman in black came up as Sora got balance back.

"Name's Tifa. Nice to meet you." She extended a hand and Sora cringed. Finally, he reached out to shake it. Tifa pulled her hand back and punched him in the arm. "That's for flinching."

"Why the brutality!" Sora cried out. Aerith gave him a soft hug, which felt good compared to recent injuries.

"It's so good to see you're safe." Leon walked into the group, interrupting.

"It's good to see each other, but we have to finish business first."

"Oh yeah, the Keyhole." Sora said some good-byes and went with Leon to the portal to the heart of Hollow Bastion. When they stepped through the double doors, a man in a long red jacket was waiting in front of the stairs. Sora approached him. "Name's Sora."

"Vincent." He nodded as Leon walked by and the three of them continued to the portal at the top. When Sora reached the top, the scene from around a year ago unfolded in his mind. Kairi lay in the center of the platform, as Riku introduced himself as Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. Chills ran down his spine as he saw the battle and the release of the princess' hearts in his head.

"Sora." Sora snapped out of it, Leon squatting down to eye level. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Sora waved it off, focusing on what they were doing now. Vincent began fiddling with nearby machines while explaining the problems with the portal.

"There have been fluctuations in the portal itself, resulting in lightning strikes from the tower outside. No one's been injured yet, but we can't take that risk. The last time this happened…" There was silence. Everyone knew what happened.

"We lost Hollow Bastion." Leon finished. Sora looked at the warping portal, watching the small bolts of electricity that shot at the walls.

"Okay, so we just seal the Keyhole again, right?"

"It won't be that simple." Leon turned to the portal. "The heart's under attack. We'll also have to deal with whatever the Heartless brought with them." He turned back to Vincent, who finished messing with the terminal. The portal began solidifying more as the fluctuations started to disappear.

"We should be able to go in now." Vincent pulled out a gun, loading a number of bullets into it. "If we're going to do anything, this is the time."

"Then we're going in." Leon led them into the maelstrom.


	33. The Portal

The Portal

The psychedelic heart of Hollow Bastion was now a faded pastel. Dark patches in the color squirmed as heartless ripped into the world itself. Sora broke through them with the Sleeping Lion, Leon and Vincent bringing up the rear. Sora ran to the Keyhole, but was stopped as an enormous shadow lifted itself from the ground. The Darkside stood at its full height, guarding the Keyhole. Sora jumped back, rejoining with Leon and Vincent. The other Heartless stood back, as if waiting for the fight to unfold. Defenders and Large Bodies blocked the heroes from the spectators. The Darkside's fist crashed into the ground, sending a shockwave at the group, causing the Heartless crowd to squirm with excitement. The attack was easily avoided and countered as Vincent let a couple shots off at the monster's head. The Heartless stumbled back, also allowing Leon an open shot at the titan's weakness. It fell to its knees, Sora quickly jumping onto its back. The Darkside stood, Sora holding onto the wild hair of the Heartless. If he let go, he would fall a good 200 feet or so. Instead, he took the Keyblade with one hand and began slashing at the back of the Darkside's head. It didn't seem to have any effect. "Sora!" Leon shouted up. "You can only injure it's face! Let go of the Heartless."

"But I'll-"

"Just let go!" Leon shouted. Sora looked down, the reluctantly let go. Vincent jumped backward, grabbing Sora and shooting the Darkside's face in one motion. He let Sora down, reloading the gun.

"This is taking too long. They're starting to breach the Keyhole." Vincent pointed behind the Darkside, where Heartless were beginning to reach the inside of the Keyhole. Leon shot one of the Soldiers off, which fell onto a couple others.

"We have to end this fast." Sora looked up. "And I think I know just how we'll do it." He told the two about his plan while they shot Heartless off the Keyhole.

"That just might work." Leon nodded to Vincent, who confirmed the plan. Vincent stepped onto Leon's hands, and then was thrown into the air. Quickly, Leon gave Sora the Gunblade and threw him up also. Vincent shot the Darkside, who staggered, leaving an opening for him to throw Sora up to the face. Sora drove the Gunblade into the forehead of the Heartless, and then began to hack at the face with the Keyblade. Vincent landed, squeezing out some carefully aimed shots. The Darkside stumbled, then fell to its knees. "Sora! Get down!" The Darkside's heart-shaped hole began to glow, charging up for an attack.

"No. This is what I want!" Sora drove the Sleeping Lion into the forehead, putting his feet between the weapons. The Heartless shook as a large ball of dark energy shot out of its stomach. The attack looped around to Sora, who pushed off, removing the weapons from the Heartless, falling down for Leon and Vincent to catch. The dark ball hit the Darkside's face, causing it to stagger back. Black and purple flames glowed from behind the enormous hands as the Heartless fell to its knees for the last time, the disappeared as it collapsed over the trio. The audience seemed outraged, bursting out from behind their bodyguards to attack the victors. They rushed from all sides, never slowing down. Leon turned to Vincent.

"Can you do it?"

"I should be able to." A dark aura surrounded Vincent as he grew to a size close to the Darkside's, transforming into a gargoyle-like monster. The roar of the beast was enough to destroy the lesser Heartless, severely throwing off the larger ones. Sora took that opportunity to run to the Keyhole, destroying any Heartless crawling around its opening. He raised the Keyblade, a beam of light shooting out into the hole. There was a loud clicking as the hole vanished in a bright light, sealing the heart. Leon gestured up to Vincent, who was destroying Heartless of all kinds with simple sweeps of his monstrous hands. He jumped back, reverting to normal as Leon and Sora reached the entrance to the castle.

"Ready?" Leon looked down to Sora, who gave a thumbs up, then back to Vincent, who nodded.

"Magnet!" Sora rolled out into the fray, a magnetic force appearing over him. The Heartless were pulled up, having no way to anchor themselves. Leon and Vincent moved into position opposite each other around Sora, shooting up into the mass of Heartless. Finally, Leon gave the ceasefire and jumped up into the mass.

"Lionheart!" He rapidly unleashed blow after lethal blow. Vincent rolled to the side of the attack, as not to shoot Leon. Finally, Leon touched ground, no Heartless remaining in the area. Together, they walked through the portal back to the castle.


	34. The Radiant Garden

The Radiant Garden

Sora, Vincent, and Leon fell through the portal, which stabilized after they landed on the ground. Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Tifa helped them up. Cid dusted Sora off. "Still in good shape, eh?" Sora nodded, not really knowing how to respond.

"Did you seal the Keyhole?" Aerith walked over to Sora.

"Yep. Now we don't have to worry about anything else here."

"It's not that simple." Sora turned to Vincent. "We haven't only been rebuilding Hollow Bastion. There should also be Keyholes in Midgar and Edge." Everyone nodded leaving Sora confused.

"What are you people talking about?" Leon started to explain.

"Hollow Bastion is actually a small part of our larger world, Radiant Garden. There's also the ruins of Midgar and the small town around it, Edge. We'll have to evacuate Edge before we can begin searching for the Keyhole, and we'll have to dig through Midgar." He put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Other worlds need you. We'll search here while you continue going around."

"Just come back to check in every once-in-a-while." Cid added.

"Of course." Sora waved as he left the castle with Donald and Goofy.


	35. The Dragon's Shadow

The Dragon's Shadow

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stumbled through the bushes and bamboo stalks, trying to find an exit. Finally, they reached a glade littered with boulders and a large stone in the back. A fire blazed in front of the large rock, but a ring of rocks covered its base. Donald turned to Sora and Goofy. "For all we know they're cannibals or voodoo people. It'll take a miracle to get out of here."

"Did somebody ask for a miracle!" An enormous shadow rose from behind the flames. "Now let me hear you say 'Argh!'" Donald screamed. "That's close enough!" Sora pulled the Keyblade out, Donald and Goofy pulling out their weapons, too.

"Who are you!" Sora shouted.

"I am the great, mighty, and all powerful-"

"Mushu?" Goofy put the shield down.

"What you talkin' bout?" Mushu jumped out from behind the rocks. "Hey, you're not Mulan."

"Of course not. It's us." Mushu looked at the three of them for a minute, and then it hit him.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy! Man, I thought I'd never see you again." Sora shrugged.

"Who'd have known?" Mushu started blabbing on incomprehensibly. "Wait," Sora interrupted. "Who were you looking for?"

"Oh yeah." Mushu seemed to have forgotten in the excitement. "You see, the Ancestors sent me to wake up the 'Great Stone Dragon', which I broke, and then I lied and said I was the Great Stone Dragon, so now I have to go bring Mulan back like the ancestors said, cuz she dressed up like a boy to take her daddy's place in the army, but she can't be found out or they'll whack her," Mushu paused to take a breath. "So I plan on makin' her a war hero so she doesn't dishonor her family and I can be cool with the Ancestors again." Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood there, trying to understand everything that was just said. Mushu sighed. "I messed up, and now I have to help Mulan and fix everything I messed up." The three of them understood then.

"So, where is she?"

"I dunno, I thought you were her." Then, there was talking from behind the bushes. When they investigated, someone was talking to their horse, obviously rehearsing something. "Mulan!" She jumped as Mushu marched out of the bushes.

"What are you, some kind of lizard?" She picked Mushu up by the tail.

"I'm a dragon, and I'm here to get you through the army so we can blow the Huns up and save China!" Mulan sat there holding the guardian, nobody having any idea what he was talking about. "Name's Mushu."

"So, this is some kind of war?" Sora was starting to piece it all together.

"Okay. The Huns invaded China, like, a few days ago. Now the Emperor's drafting people to go fight a war against them!" Sora was stunned.

"What! That's crazy!"

"Yeah, well now we're stuck in it. Mind lending a hand?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other.

"Why not."


	36. More Failure

More Failure

Xemnas looked down on Xaldin, who was kneeling before him. "Tell me why I shouldn't punish you for your failure."

"Number One, the man from the Radiant Garden interrupted. The one with the Gunblade." Xemnas continued to stare down on the Number Three. "If it weren't for him, I would have succeeded." Xaldin looked up to his Superior, still kneeling.

"Very well." Xemnas turned away. "I'll allow you one more chance. Don't come back a failure again." With that, he walked away, leaving Xaldin kneeling.

Xemnas walked into the laboratory, where Vexen and Zexion were working with papers at a table. "What do you have for me this time?" The scientists looked up, then at each other.

"Superior, I think you'll like what we have to show." Vexen led Xemnas over to a steel cage behind a window. "We've discovered a wild Heartless that's to your liking." He nodded to Zexion, who reached into a small refrigerator, pulling out a slab of meat. He attached it to a long pole, extending it out to the cage. Tentacles reached out, flailing through the air. They quickly pulled it in as powerful jaws ripped it to shreds. Xemnas nodded, then turned to Vexen.

"I'm interested, but we control the Nobodies. What makes you think they won't turn on us and join the Heartless?" Zexion smiled and pulled out another cage. He threw the Shadow out into the area. Vexen snapped his fingers, a Dusk appearing next to the cage. The tentacles reached out for the Dusk, trapping the Nobody's leg in its jaws. It quickly released it, and pulled the Shadow in. The Heartless squirmed as it was quickly destroyed. Xemnas smiled. "I told you you'd like it, sir."

"No, you're wrong Vexen." Xemnas responded. "I love it."


	37. The Camp

The Camp

Mushu was hiding in Mulan's armor as the party entered the camp. Sora walked up to a table in front of a large camp. "Is this where I sign up?"

"Get in line." An older looking man behind the table said. He wore a gold and black helmet, a rather fancy-looking feather sticking out the top. Figuring it was better to avoid confrontation, he went to the back of the line, gesturing the others to do the same. They were waiting in the back when a short man came up, pushing Sora back.

"Hey, I found the line!" A skinny guy and a rather large man began coming up when Sora interrupted.

"Excuse me, I was here first." The small, pudgy man spun around to Sora, his black eye a mark of endurance.

"You wanna start somethin' about it?"

"Yeah, I do." Sora fell on his back as the man punched him. Donald and Goofy helped him up as the two other guys came up.

"What's up?" The skinny guy asked.

"He punched me!" Sora pointed at the short one. "He cut in line and punched me!"

"Now now, Yao, that wasn't very nice." The larger man said. "Now chant with me." He picked Yao up, and then began to move him back and forth, saying something they couldn't understand. Yao repeated it, calming down noticeably. He set Yao down. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." He said somewhat reluctantly. He waved off Sora. "Eh, you're not worth my time." The skinny guy extended a hand to Sora.

"I'm Ling." Sora shook it, and was surprised by the large man behind him.

"And I'm Chin-Po."

"Hi, Chin-Po." Sora crept back from the group, over to the back of the line, where the others waited. Finally, after hours of waiting, they reached the table. The older man recognized Sora instantly.

"You're that young man I sent to the back." Sora nodded sadly. "Now, I'll need your names."

"Sora."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"Uhh…" The man looked up.

"What kind of name is that, boy?" Mulan looked at the trio for ideas, but none came. Mushu came around to the back of her ear.

"Ling. Say Ling."

"His name's Ling."

"I don't want his name. I want yours." Mushu thought some more.

"Yao."

"Mushu…"

"Mushu?" The man started to put the pen on the paper.

"No! It's…" Mushu had a stroke of genius.

"Ping! Ping was my best friend growin' up." Mulan looked at the man.

"My name is Ping."

"'Course, Ping stole my girl-" Mulan silenced Mushu with a hand around the mouth.

"Ping." The man looked at them for a minute. "Good enough. Better than most of the other ones I've heard today." He began packing the stuff up and moving it into the tent behind him. "Go find your tent, before there aren't any more left."

They were too late.


	38. Predator

Predator

Sora fell back onto his makeshift bed outside the camp. Him, Donald, and Goofy slept under the stars while Mulan had a little tent made of a bed sheet next to a tree. It didn't really bother him, sleeping outside. They do it all the time. It was the long day that got him. He didn't really see how anybody could go through that in a real fight. Flaming arrows, cannons, and he didn't understand how catching fish with his hands helped. The worst part was that today was the _first_ day. They'd be doing the same thing every day. He was starting to regret helping, but he had to find the Keyhole. It would be easier this way, traveling with the army. But right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. Off to the right, the brush started to rustle. Sora pulled himself up, his legs weak from all the work. He really wasn't up for a fight right now. Nobody else was either. The moon shone down on the grass as it shifted rapidly. Then, something dragged itself out into the open. It wasn't very fast, inching along with its sickle-like arms. It had no legs, as its body ended with an immobile chunk of _something_. A pair of tentacles sprouted from its back, slithering along the ground. The head looked around with enormous jaws, obviously made to kill an unfortunate something. When Sora looked closer, he saw there were no eyes or nostrils. It roared, the tall grass blowing over and straightening again. The tentacles extended to Sora, sniffing up and down his body. The Heartless growled and began dragging itself at an incredible pace to the Keyblade Master. Sora pulled out the Metal Chocobo, knocking it back with a blow to the chin. The Heartless didn't move, but instead rolled over. The sickle arms wound back, digging into the ground. The tentacles shot out from under the monster, lashing around for a target. One grabbed Sora's the other his opposite arm. The Heartless used its arms to catapult itself through the air at its immobilized target. Sora swung the Keyblade, knocking the Heartless to the side. "Help!" he shouted angrily. Donald and Goofy came over from the other side of Mulan's tent, pulling out their weapons as they say what was happening.

"Reflect!" Donald pointed the staff at Sora as he ran over. The Heartless bounced off Reflect, shattering it. It flipped over to lunge again, Goofy intercepting the attack from behind his shield. Donald jumped on its back, only to be lifted by the tentacles. Sora ran over, changing the Keychain out for the Diamond Dust. Using the serrated, icy edges, he sliced the tentacles of in a single slash, releasing Donald. The Heartless 'looked' around, now rendered completely blind. Sora's legs gave out from exhaustion, causing him to fall to the ground. Small slits on the side of the Heartless' head perked, registering the sound. It turned with breakneck speeds, flipping over and catapulting at the target. Sora tried to lift the Keyblade, his arms refusing to respond.

"Drive!" The explosion of Drive knocked the Heartless back into a tree, destroying the monster on impact. Sora fell back, reverting to normal. Donald and Goofy moving a bed sheet over Sora, then went back to their position on the other side of the tent.


	39. The Message

The Message

It was normal havoc among the camp as Captain Shang walked out of his tent, which was unfairly large. Everyone stopped what they were doing as he whistled, holding a piece of paper high into the air. "The General wants us at the Tunshao Pass as reinforcements. Let's get moving. Get your equipment and file in."

Judging by the position of the sun, they left about three hours ago. Ever since then, they've been marching through the land to the snowy mountains in the distance. The message said they had encountered Shan-Yu in the pass and needed assistance, but it seemed a little planned out. Mushu also seemed rather satisfied. When questioned, he smoothly changed the topic. None-the-less, the General was getting assistance, whether he asked for it or not. Goofy picked up Donald, carrying him on his back. A couple guys looked like they could use a lift too. A light snow started to fall, and the grass became less visible as it was covered with white powder. Eventually, they were trudging through the snowy pass. Sora and Mulan checked the wagon every once in a while, guarding its precious load of cannons. Mushu waited inside with a cricket, both looking relaxed. 'Of course they are. _Their_ not the ones walking the whole way.' All of a sudden, the group stopped.

"Finally," Donald got off Goofy's back, sitting down. "Rest time." Sora moved to the side of the line, looking up at the front. Smoke rose from behind a large hill. He started to run to the front, Goofy grabbing his arm.

"What're ya doin' that for?"

"We didn't stop to rest." Everyone looked at each other, got up, and ran to the front of the group.

Black wood fell from the brittle structure as the army walked through the village. Everything was either on fire or burned beyond recognition. Some areas were just patches of blackened land. Nothing and nobody was spared. Sora moved through the debris, stepping on something soft. He bent down, picking up a small doll in a pink dress. It had long black hair, and seemed very sad. Looking around, Sora thought the doll might actually be able to see its surroundings. Captain Shang walked into what was left of the home. "I don't understand. My father should have been here." Sora clutched the doll.

"What? Was he a warrior?" Shang picked through the rubble.

"He's the General of the Imperial Army." Sora looked down at the man, the looked around. There weren't any signs of an army. Then, Donald ran over.

"Captain! Come quick!" Shang got up, and ran with Sora over to where they were led. The scene below was even worse. Banners, swords, horses, cannons, and bodies littered the snow. The ground was a deep red, mixed in with the black of cannon powder. There were extreme casualties on both sides, the Imperials and the Huns. Goofy walked up the side of the hill, carrying a black and gold helmet. The exotic feather was ruffled and ruined with war.

"The General." Shang accepted the helmet, looking at it deeply. He walked away to a small cliff, drawing his sword. Mulan met Sora halfway, continuing towards the captain. Shang drove his sword into the ground, placing the helmet on top. He stood, staring at the makeshift grave. He turned to walk away.

"Let's keep going. We have to cut Shan-Yu off at the Tungshao Pass." Sora walked over to the helmet kneeling. He placed the doll in front of the sword, the toy adding emotion to the landmark. Mulan helped him up, and they left with the rest of the army.


	40. The Tungshao Pass

The Tungshao Pass

An enormous hill towered over the army as they walked along the mountain ridge. Suddenly, a rocket shot out of the cart, exploding mid-air. Mushu looked around, pointing at Donald. Sora reached for the dragon, ready to strangle, when Captain Shang rode up on his white stallion. "What are you doing? You just gave away our position! Now the enemy can find-" An arrow struck him in the shoulder, knocking him off the horse. Everyone turned to the top of the hill, where a small figure stood at the top. Shang pulled the arrow out of his armor and got up. "Prepare for battle! If we die, we die with honor!"

"Die?" Mulan pulled her sword out. Everyone else did the same, the blade shining from snow reflection and the sun. Sora pulled the Kingdom Key out, Donald and Goofy following up. The figure at the top signaled, a number of other shadows coming up next to it. Shan-Yu grinned, looking down on the small army that stood below him. He signaled to both sides of him, archers on the cliffs shooting down on Shang's group. Dragon cannons were fired in retaliation, blowing holes in the cliff. Flaming arrows rained down, hitting men and destroying equipment. The wagon bursted into flames, Mulan's horse going wild.

"Save the cannons!" Shang ordered as more arrows, flaming and not, fell from the sky. Soldiers rushed to get the cannons out, carrying large bundles at a time. Mulan cut the horse free, leading it away quickly. The wagon exploded as the remaining cannons blew up, knocking Mulan over. More cannons were fired at the top of the hill, shadows disappearing. Yao was about to light the cannon when Shang stopped him. "Save the last one." Smoke cleared away, leaving a single, large shadow at the top. More shadows came up to meet Shan-Yu, refilling the ridge. Shan-Yu thrusted his sword into the air.

"Attack!" The Huns stormed down the hill, a dark blanket on the white snow.

"Aim for Shan-Yu." Shang told Yao, who was lining the shot up. Mulan looked at the swarm, then up at the peak. She ran over, taking the cannon from Yao.

"Sorry." She ran out to the middle of the field, sticking the cannon into the ground. She lined it up with the cliff. Mushu crawled out of the armor.

"What're you DOING! Getting us killed!" Mulan looked around frantically for something to light the cannon, the materials back with the rest of the equipment. Sora ran up, changing the Keychain to the One-Winged Angel. He swiped the cannon, starting the spark. They jumped back and ducked as the cannon fired, Mushu's tail catching on the ornate design. "You missed! How could you miss! He was three feet in front of you!" Shan-Yu came down on them, Sora blocking the first attack, but missing the second one. Mulan rolled over as she took the hit for Sora, then began dragged him down the hill. Shang looked up from their position, the snow falling from the peak. The avalanche came down on the Huns, wiping them off the battlefield. It rushed down to the army, Sora and Mulan barely ahead of it. Everyone ran for behind the cliffs, Shang lagging behind them. Sora and Mulan made it behind the cliff, the snow almost engulfing Shang.

"Magnet!" The captain was pulled over to the rest of the group, Sora catching him, falling over. The snow rushed past them as they got up.

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Actually, Ping saved it. If he didn't take my hit, I wouldn't be here to have saved _you_." Shang turned to Mulan.

"I owe you one Ping." Goofy walked up with Donald.

"Yeah, that was a really good thing you did, takin' the attack for Sora. Good job, Mulan." Everybody stared at Goofy, who covered his mouth. Shang snapped his heads to Mulan.

"Mulan?" She turned her head to Sora.

"Sora?" Sora grimaced, looking around.

"Donald?" The duck shrugged. Sora, Donald, and Mulan turned to Goofy.

"Goofy!" Shang stared at Mulan.

"So, you're a woman." He turned around. "The price for dishonoring ht army is death." Sora jumped between them, the Keyblade ready. "But I'll let you go. You saved my life, indirectly anyways. A life for a life. That's enough for me. Now leave." He walked away, the rest of the army leaving with him. Yao, Ling, and Chin-Po looked at her as they walked by, sad looks on their faces.

Mulan untied her hair, which dropped down to her shoulders. The icy air breezed through the lighter uniform she wore now, the green armor sitting in the snow. "Thanks for staying."

"No problem." Sora grabbed Donald and Goofy around their waists, pulling them in. "We're all in this together." Mulan smiled. A shriek pierced the skies as a falcon flew overhead, swooping down the ridge. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan ran to the edge, looking down. The falcon turned around as a hand drove out of the snow, Shan-Yu pulling himself out. A couple other Huns either crawled out of the powder or shoved debris out of their way. They began walking down the mountain.

"Oh no. They're headed for the Imperial City." Mulan looked at Sora, and they all got up, running down the trail to the base of the mountain.


	41. The Imperial City

The Imperial City

Fireworks exploded in celebration as dancers performed in the streets. People flocked to watch the show, Sora and the group trying to push through them. They bursted out into the street, running up to Captain Shang, who was leading the army in the parade. "Shang!" The captain ignored them as they continued walking. "Shan-Yu's still alive!"

"Go home. You have no place here." He told them flatly. They marched on past them. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan watched as they climbed up the stairs to the Imperial Palace. A dragon stumbled up following them, the men trying to walk up the stairs blind. The Emperor stood at the top, waiting for China's heroes. The falcon from the mountains flew over the crowd, swooping over Sora's head.

"The bird!" Sora pointed. "Shan-Yu's here!" The Emperor bowed to the captain, who bowed in return. The crowd stopped cheering, quieting down. Suddenly, the dragon ripped open, Huns jumping the army. More Huns ran out of crowd to back them up. The falcon flew to the top of the palace, landing on Shan-Yu's shoulder. The Hun leader slid down the roof, landing behind the Emperor. He grabbed the elderly man by the stomach, holding the jagged sword to his throat. Sora jumped the Huns, knocking them off Shang. "Get the Emperor!" Shang nodded, running over there. He pulled Shan-Yu's sword back, twisting the arm behind the Hun's back, and snatched the Emperor. The crowd cheered as he ran into the palace, locking the gate.

"No." Shan-Yu watched them escape, them turned to the party. "No!" He pulled his sword back, charging them.


	42. ShanYu

Shan-Yu

Goofy intercepted the attack, driving Shan-Yu back. Sora jumped over Goofy, bringing the Oblivion down onto the jagged sword. Shan-Yu pushed back, knocking both Sora and Goofy over onto the ground. Mulan rushed the Hun, slashing him across the shoulder. Shan-Yu grunted, pushing her back with his free hand. Donald jumped on his back, just out of range of his sword. The falcon swooped down, grabbing Donald by the tail. It dragged him off Shan-Yu, running him into Sora. Shan-Yu held his arms out, darkness flowing from his body. Two shadows shot out from his feet, materializing into centaurs. The Assault Riders spun their lances, guarding Shan-Yu. The falcon flew overhead, as if looking down as Shan-Yu's second pair of eyes. The Assault Riders charged, the lances thrusting out at the party. Goofy blocked an attack for Mulan, then got pushed back into her by the force. Sora blocked the second attack with the Keyblade, struggling with the Heartless to counter the other. The Riders' arm froze from Blizzard as Donald ran over to help. Sora pushed down on the lance with his hand, slashing the Heartless across the chest with the Keyblade, destroying it. The second rode up to Sora, then slammed the ground with the end of its weapon. Fire shot out in all directions, sending Sora and the Assault Rider flying backwards. "Donald!" The duck caught Sora by the feet, pushing him back at the Heartless. "Drive!" Sora flew past the Assault Rider, cutting through it with the Oathkeeper. The Heartless faded out, Sora speeding at Shan-Yu. The Hun swung his sword, countering Sora's attack, knocking the hero to the side in an explosion of air. Sora skidded back on his feet, rushing back at Shan-Yu. The Keyblades and the sword clashed, Sora and Shan-Yu pushing each other back.

"You think you can overpower me?" The Hun grunted out. Sora pushed with both of the blades, starting to lose his grip on the ground. He started to slide back. Shan-Yu grinned, pushing back even harder. Suddenly, Shan-Yu started being _pulled_ backward. He turned to see a large orb of energy, fluctuating blue, purple, and black. Sora regained balance as Gravity pulled the Hun away from him. He jumped over Shan-Yu, knocking him into the air with the Oathkeeper. Goofy gave Sora a leg up, throwing him into the air. Sora met Shan-Yu in the once festive skies, the people below watching in awe and terror. Weapons clashed, flashing in the lights of the fireworks. Goofy turned to Mulan on the ground, pointing to the fireworks tower. She ran over to it, going to the top.

"Excuse me." She pushed the guys out of the way, taking one of the rockets and aimed it at the fight directly ahead of her. The brawl continued midair, the sounds of metal-on-metal ringing through the air. "Sora! Move!" Sora pushed Shan-Yu's sword down with a Keyblade, then pushed off it with his feet to jump over and onto the palace roof. Mulan lit the rocket, which flew through the air towards the palace. It hit Shan-Yu, dragging him up higher, where the firework exploded in brilliant light. The people cheered as more fireworks decorated the sky, adding to the brilliance of the explosion. Sora sat down on the roof, and watched the sky.

The crowds quieted down as the Emperor held a hand up. Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy stood before him and Shang. The captain held Shan-Yu's sword, which fell from the sky as the fireworks danced above. Mulan stepped forward, bowing. The Emperor looked at her. "Fa Mulan," he began. "You've been very busy lately. You disguised yourself as a man, joined the army, fought in the war, dishonored your family, disgraced the Imperial Army," They all cringed, waiting for what was next. "And saved us all." The Emperor bowed, Shang following. Sora turned around, then put a hand on Mulan's shoulder, turning her around too. The people in the crowd began to bow, a wave of heads lowering. The Emperor stood up, removing a medallion from his neck. "Take this, so your family will know what you have done for me." He then turned, taking the sword from Shang. "And take this, so the world will know what you have done for China." There was cheering and yelling all around, fireworks shooting into the skies in celebration. Mulan turned to Sora.

"Thanks for everything." She took his hand, and put the emperor's medallion into it. "I want you to have this, as a 'thanks' present." Sora looked at it, then at the Keyblade. The Oblivion shook violently, the flew up above them. The medallion followed, replacing the black crown at the end of the chain. The Keyblade shot flames from one end to the other, creating a new Keyblade. The Emperor watched it fall into Sora's hands.

"With the appearance of the proper energies, a hidden dragon may emerge." Sora examined the Keyblade.

"Hidden Dragon…" Mulan grabbed him in a surprise hug, and they all watched the fireworks show up above.


	43. Planning

Planning

The snake slithered down the white halls, inspecting every nook and cranny it could find. Its gold skin shone in the sunlight, its red eyes glowing with pure evil. It flattened, creeping under the door to the library. Books lined the walls, a single desk sitting off to the side. The brooms marched right past the creature, which slithered out with them. It continued down the hall to the audience chamber, which it had no problem accessing. The room was large and empty, the throne at the end and its two enormous statues the only things inside. It crawled over to the throne, looking for something. It slithered around the throne, reaching up under the arm to a button.

The black robe jumped off the roof, landing in front of Jafar, sword drawn. Jafar's snake staff reappeared in a flash of red, ready to stop any attacks made by the robed figure. They slashed down, the vizier disappearing in a flash of red smoke. He put the sword away, walking to the audience chamber.


	44. Disney Castle

Disney Castle

They walked out of the gummi hangar, the luscious garden spreading out before them. "Whoa. This is where you guys live?" Sora walked over to one of the bushes, rubbing it.

"Yep. It's pretty good to be back, y'know?" Sora turned around, watching Donald and Goofy look around. Then, something jumped down from the bush. The Shadow was quickly followed by many more. Soon, they were swarmed by Shadows. Sora pulled the Kingdom Key out, slashing at the attackers. Donald and Goofy followed up, defending themselves from the onslaught. The Heartless pushed them back to a door, which they entered. Following the stairs, they ran down the hall, knocking back any Heartless in their way. They ran through a pair of double doors at the end, slamming them shut. There was no pounding or shadows under the door. They caught their breath in the empty room, looking around.

"Look at all these books. It's amazing." Sora pulled one off the shelf. It seemed to explain the history of the castle, starting with its construction. Sora read some of it before Donald grabbed his arm.

"C'mon! We gotta find the queen!" Sora put the book back in its place, rushing out the door with Donald and Goofy. A pair of enormous double doors stood before them. The Heartless threw themselves at the heroes, only to be destroyed. Goofy hit one of the doors, opening a smaller door at the bottom. They backed up through it, slamming it shut. Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned in relief, only to be disappointed. The Queen stood up by the throne, surrounded by Heartless. The Bolt Towers floated around the throne, lightning shooting off them wildly. Sora ran through them, small lightning bolts zapping him periodically. He struck across its face, destroying it. Donald and Goofy ran through to the queen, creating a barricade. The Heartless began spinning around the throne faster, the lightning strikes becoming more precise and often.

"Reflect!" Donald raised his staff, the purple shield flashing around them. Goofy threw his shield, striking through numerous Heartless before returning. Sora finished off the last of the Heartless, more appearing afterward.

"Come on! Enough already!" Sora got ready to fight again. The Queen ran over to the throne pushing a button under the arm. The ground shook as the throne area moved to the side, a flare of light shoot out, crushing the darkness. After the light cleared, Sora looked out, seeing no Heartless. "Whoa."

"Sorry you had to fight all those Heartless." The Queen apologized. "I never wanted to use that."

"That's alright." Sora put the Keyblade down. "What's down there, anyway?" The Queen looked at Donald and Goofy, who nodded.

"The Cornerstone of Light. It's supposed to keep the darkness away from the castle." Sora started to run down the enormous stairs. "What are you doing!"

"If this Cornerstone's supposed to keep the Heartless out, why'are they here? Odds are it's broken." The Queen gasped, then hurried down with him.


	45. The Cornerstone of Light

The Cornerstone of Light

The only source of light was the radiant orb in the center. The room was pitch-black, but they could feel the walls were teeming with Heartless. The Queen ran to the light, feeling around it. "What's that?" Sora walked around it, touching its smooth, glassy surface.

"The Cornerstone of Light." The Queen began inspecting the stone base it sat on. "It's supposed to protect the castle from the darkness, keeping the Heartless out."

"Yeah, well it's doing a pretty good job." Sora replied dryly. The Heartless at back, as if knowing they had already won this world. "So, what do we have to do? Plug it back in or something?" The Queen shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Something's wrong _inside_ the Cornerstone." Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, who shrugged.

"In… _side_ the Cornerstone?" The Queen nodded this time.

"The Cornerstone of Light not only protects this world from the darkness, it serves as the gateway to the heart of this world." Sora thought on that.

"Gateway… to the Heart…" He looked back at his friends. That must be why we couldn't find the Keyholes in China and New York. They have gateways like here and Hollow Bastion."

"Probably. Never rule that possibility out." The Queen stood back, holding a hand forward. The Cornerstone flashed, the Keyhole appearing in front of it. Sora raised the Keyblade, the Queen lowering it. "If you seal the Keyhole, you'll also seal whatever's in there inside too." Sora held the Kingdom Key at his side.

"Yeah, that's bad. Fine, we'll go in, right guys?" Donald and Goofy ran over to each side of the Cornerstone, ready to go. "We'll be back in one piece."

"Wait!" The Queen grabbed Sora's arm, a strange feeling running through Sora's body. "Take this. It should help you inside."

"What is it?" Queen Minnie brought Sora to the Keyhole.

"It's a way to Drive with Donald. I used your knowledge of magic as a link. Your wisdom is what connects you two." Sora looked at Donald, who smiled back.

"Cool. Thanks your Highness." And with that, she ushered them all towards the Keyhole, sucking them in with a flash of light.


	46. Larxene

Larxene

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stumbled through into the opal and gold decorated heart of Disney Castle. Even the inside seemed fit for a king. The only thing that stood out was the black robe ahead of them. Its slender form turned, revealing a woman. "Larxene."

"So Axel wasn't lying. Namin'e did fill you in. _That _wasn't supposed to happen." She walked over to them, pinching Sora's cheek. "You've still got that little boy look." Sora waved her off, pulling the Olympus out. "And still just as quick."

"How are you here? We destroyed you." Larxene began walking circles around them. Sora watched her as she went.

"You see, when a person dies, the heart goes on to become a Heartless and the body goes on to become a Nobody, right? And you know that people with strong hearts tend to keep their shape when they become a Heartless/Nobody, doncha? Well, they do. When a Heartless is destroyed, or 'killed', the heart is released and returned to Kingdom Hearts. When a Nobody is destroyed, what happens?" Sora looked to Donald and Goofy, who shrugged.

"It just vanishes?"

"Wrong, it goes to _another_ door. There, it waits to be rejoined with its heart, just as it always did. When they're reunited, the heart and the body will fuse, resulting in the original person."

"And that's your goal. To become human again?"

"Exactly!" Larxene stopped in front of them, throwing knives between her fingers. "However, I'm afraid you know too much now. I'll have to fix that."

"You mentioned another door. How many are there?" Lightning arched between the blades.

"Sadly, there are only three. And we don't want the Door to the Light. That's yours." Sora held the Olympus at his side, ready for the first strike. It came from behind. Larxene rushed behind him, a blow to the back knocking him to one knee. "Sorry, that wasn't very fair. I'll warn you next time." Donald attacked, missing as she flipped over him, the daggers flying at the duck's back. Goofy intercepted, the throwing knives bouncing harmlessly off his shield. Larxene doubled back around in front of Sora in the blink of an eye. Lightning arched from her hand, soaring right next to Sora. He slashed down on Larxene, but she simply slid to the side in a heartbeat. Lightning crashed from the skies and thunder rolled. Larxene began running around the party with amazing speeds, next to Goofy one second and across the field in another.

"We can't keep up with her." Sora jumped to the side as Lightning flew at them; then ducked as Larxene took a swipe. He grabbed her sleeve, sweeping the Keyblade upward. Larxene turned slightly, out of the attack's path. She jabbed Sora in the chest, knocking him back with a jolt of electricity. "Goofy! Drive!" Sora rolled to the side, transforming in a red flash, and finishing as he caught his footing. Sora used Valor's speed to rush Larxene, but it still wasn't fast enough. She ducked to the sides, as Sora hacked away with the Olympus and Three Wishes. Larxene jumped up above Sora, who matched her with Valor's High Jump. Knives flew all around him, forcing him to block the attacks. Doing this, he couldn't attack. Larxene grabbed his shirt collar, throwing him down to Donald. Sora hit the ground, reverting back to normal and Goofy helping him back up. Larxene landed on both feet, and then charged Sora mercilessly. This time _she_ hacked and slashed as Sora pushed himself to keep up. Donald cast Reflect, Larxene smashing it in flash of lightning. Goofy jumped between them, getting knocked to the side in a flash of electricity. Donald swung at Larxene.

"Sora! Drive!" Sora jumped back as Larxene slipped around Donald in a flash.

"Valor can't win. It's pointless."

"Use the wisdom form!" Sora suddenly remembered the Queen giving Sora a new Drive form. She said it was his wisdom that connected him to Donald.

"Right. Drive with wisdom!" Blue magic shot out of his body, throwing Larxene and Goofy back. Sora hovered above the ground, the Olympus growing longer. His blue outfit glowed with energy, magic seemingly flowing through his body. Larxene stood up, throwing knives ready. Sora held the Keyblade backwards behind his back, Wisdom's incredible speed the only thing to protect him.

"You think you can win through intimidation? Twirling that Keyblade of yours isn't enough to do it." Larxene rushed Sora, who flashed out of the way. He flipped over in midair, shooting out the tip of the Keyblade. Larxene staggered from the attack, leaving her open for Goofy's charge. She fell down to her knees, pulling herself up. Sora glided over the ground, speeding straight past Larxene.

"Gravity!" She was pulled down by the immense weight of the attack. The throwing knives fell from her hands, sticking to the ground. The heavy weight of her robe began to pull her whole body to the ground. A strike of lightning broke the spell as Larxene jumped from the ground to above Sora, speeding down to him with knives ready. Sora spun the Keyblade behind him, a magic aura sweeping across the blade. Larxene was just above Sora when he swung up. "Ultima Masher!" Larxene was stopped by an immense, condensed explosion of magic. It warped her very being, crushing her. Then, it threw her back onto the ground. The knives fell from her hands again as she lay on the floor. Sora reverted and ran over to her. "What you said before, about the Heartless and the Nobodies. When I became a Heartless in Hollow Bastion, was a Nobody also created?" Larxene gave a small laugh.

"Roxas asked a question just like that. You'll get the same answer." She began fading away in a black smoke. "Maybe." She faded away, leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy to wonder.


	47. Roxas?

Roxas?

"Who's Roxas?" Donald looked up to Sora.

"I don't know." He looked down, thinking. He never met anyone by that name. "Maybe just another member of the Organization." Donald and Goofy agreed, also stumped. Sora turned to the Keyhole up ahead, trying to continue the mission. He lifted the Keyblade up to the Keyhole, nothing happening. Sora looked at the tip, and then examined the rest of the blade. "I don't get it. Why doesn't it work?"

"Because," A voice from behind a black hood told him. "One Keyblade isn't enough." Donald and Goofy raised their weapons, Sora keeping the Olympus down.

"How do you know that?"

"The King told me himself." Sora looked with disbelief.

"How do you know the King?" The robed person walked around to the Keyhole.

"We traveled together long ago." Sora now raised the Keyblade.

"Step away from the Keyhole!" The figure turned to Sora.

"No need to get shouty, Sora." A black glove extended, a beam of light extending from the palm in the shape of a sword. Sora stared in disbelief as the figure swept its Keyblade to the side.

"How come you have the Keyblade!" The figure grabbed the top of the hood, pulling it back.

"I was the true Keyblade Master, remember?" Riku held the Keyblade up. "Or did that slip your mind?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared in disbelief.

"Riku!" Sora jumped his old friend, almost knocking him back. Riku peeled him off, straightening his black robe. "Where were you?"

"With the King?" Donald and Goofy jumped.

"You're with His Majesty?"

"Yep. He's in the audience chamber." Riku turned back to the Keyhole. "It seems you can't seal the Keyhole, huh?"

"I think the Keyblade's broken. It always worked before." Riku laughed, bringing his Keyblade up. It's blue and red patterns shone in the light of the heart.

"It's not broken; it's just not strong enough. We need to seal it together." Sora gave a little laugh.

"Never thought of that." Riku lifted his Keyblade, Sora raising his in unison. Energy shot between the tips, creating a ring of energy around the weapons. A beam shot out to the open Keyhole, a loud clicking sound acknowledging the closing. The Keyhole faded into the light, disappearing completely. "What do you mean 'not strong enough'?"

"You already know that Keychains can make the Keyblade more powerful, but the Keyblade also has to be strong enough to be able to seal the Keyhole. Otherwise…"

"I'll get a repeat performance." Riku nodded, his long silver hair draping from the robe as he did so. So, you're Keyblade's pretty good, huh? What is that thing anyway, and how do I get one?" Riku laughed at that.

"It's called Way to Dawn. I forged it from the darkness and light in my heart. It's basically an extension of me. I bet-" He tapped Sora's chest. "You could even do it, too." They walked back to where they entered, a large gold and silver door appearing for them.


	48. The King

The King

They ran up the large flight of stairs to the audience chamber, where the King finished off the last Bolt Tower. His inverted Keyblade shone, the golden blade vanishing in a flash of light. Donald ran over, grabbing the King around the waist. Goofy picked them both up, crushing them in a bear hug. "Your Majesty!" Goofy let them down, the Queen running over to hug Mickey. Sora and Riku followed over to the group.

"Aw, thanks guys." King Mickey turned to look at them all, his small, black robe twirling with him. The silver trinkets adorning it clinked together, creating a small, happy chime. He stopped at Sora. "Sora, we have to go back to New York. It's being overrun by the Organization XIII." Sora first looked at Donald and Goofy, then Riku, then the King.

"Who exactly _is_ the Organization XIII?" The King sat down in his throne, everyone taking seats or standing nearby.

"The Organization XIII is made up of exceptionally strong Nobodies."

"Nobodies being those who lost their hearts to darkness." Riku added.

"Yeah." Mickey continued. "Their hearts were so strong, their bodies retained their shape when they would normally become the white creatures we encountered before."

"We saw those when we fought Axel, remember?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, but there was only one kind. He didn't say what they were exactly, just that they were the bodies of the dead." Mickey nodded

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they were waiting for us in New York. The Organization has control over all Nobodies, but they tend to stick to types that fight like they do. If you can figure out who uses what, you can prepare yourself for the oncoming fight."

"The only problem is, surviving the first encounter." Sora added on. "We already ran into Xaldin in the Beast's Castle. He was using spears or lances or something."

"Then he probably controls the Dragoon Nobodies." Riku connected the pieces. "We've run into quite a few types on our way here."

"The Organization's keeping their plans to themselves. They're not just throwing them into the open like Ansem did."

"So, there're thirteen of them, then?" Donald asked the King.

"Yep, well, twelve now. Unless you defeated Xaldin." Sora shook his head. "That's alright. He's one of the more powerful. Now," he leapt out of his seat. "We need to get to New York, and fast." Queen Minnie hugged the King.

"Come back soon."

"I will." He stepped back, and left with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku.


	49. The Experiment

The Experiment

Doctor Toshiaki Nagashima leaned over his culture flask. He spent the last six months cultivating these cells, and the results were incredible. They were multiplying faster than normal, and seemed to be growing with an intelligent design pattern. If he didn't know any better, he would think they were actually thinking of how to grow. However, he refused to even entertain such a notion. Other people thought his experiment was insane, but he didn't listen to them. Only _he_ understood how important those cells were. They were his wife's cells. Kiyomi's cells. His wife died in a car crash, and was declared brain dead a half-year ago. After that, he asked for a sample of her liver cells, which he cultivated, so he would always have her close. The mitochondria were what amazed him. They were reproducing and multiplying at amazing speeds. He loved science. Suddenly, there were footsteps outside. He closed the flask, taking it out from the clean bench. The door opened. Toshiaki couldn't get a word out before he froze over, his body coated in a layer of ice. Vexen stepped over the statue, taking the flask from the counter. Zexion walked in, stepping around the doctor. "Did you get it?" Vexen held the specimen to the light, observing its fleshy coloring.

"Of course." He stared at the tape on the top, labeled "Eve 1".

The group walked through the streets. A light snow fell, while lights were strung all around in vast colors. An enormous tree stood in a park, people walking around, talking and laughing. Stores were lit up almost as much as the streets. There were people singing in choruses on the sidewalks and in the parks. Adults carried large bags, some carrying boxes. Sora looked at Riku. "It's Christmas here."

"Yeah." He replied. "I wonder if it's like this back home." They looked in store windows, where toys of all kinds were displayed for young eyes to see. The air seemed cheery, the citizens not even aware of the threat they're all facing. They looked up at the lights, but Sora caught a glimpse of a shadow on the rooftops. It slipped away, Sora running after it.

"Sora! What 'cha doin'!" Goofy yelled as they chased him.

"The Organization's up there!" They all ran to a fire escape ladder, where they could easily access the rooftops. At the top, Vexen waited by the opposite edge. His golden hair blended with the various colors below, the robe's silver decorations flashing with brilliance.

"Sora, so nice to see you again. I see you survived the Predator." Sora remembered back to China, as the mysterious Heartless attacked their camp.

"It's pretty easy to fight something that's blind. Now what do you want here?" Vexen held the culture flask up, the glass reflecting the Christmas colors from the lights.

"I already have it. Mitochondrial sample 'Eve 1'." Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked with shock at the Number Five.

"You're reviving Eve?" Vexen openly laughed at the idea.

"Eve? Why waste energy? She was a pathetic being. What I want is her full potential. The Ultimate Being."

"Vexen." Riku held the Way to Dawn up, ready to attack. "You fiend." Vexen pointed at the boy.

"You call me a fiend, yet you walk the line of light _and_ darkness." Riku paused, then charged. Vexen snapped his fingers, and white lights flashed in front of him. White Nobodies wearing what seemed to be coats landed between them, their gloved hands raised to fight.

"Alchemists, attack." Vexen stepped back off the building, landing on a car. He jumped down and smoothly walked away. Riku looked at the Nobodies. They were about half his height. One snapped its fingers, fire shooting at Riku. He jumped out of the way, landing on a patch of ice another created by slamming its hands into the ground. The third reached through the concrete ground, pulling a metal pipe out. Lightning flashed across it, and the Nobody fashioned it into a spear. Sora pulled out the Sleeping Lion, slicing through the second Alchemist. Riku blocked the spear attack, then cut through it, finishing its wielder off. The third charged for Sora's back, the King intercepting with his inverted Kingdom Key. The five of them stood on the rooftop, snow covering them as they rested.

**For those of you who haven't made the connection yet, I'm creating the New York world by combining the Parasite Eve book and game. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, look it up. You _are_ online after all.**


	50. Development

Development

Zexion added the formula to the sample, which writhed in response. Then, it began to multiply even faster. Vexen stood behind him, watching everything he did. "Very good. Now what?"

"Now we… put it into the cultivation chamber." Vexen nodded, Zexion closing the flask and putting it into the incubator chamber. "How much longer will this take?" Vexen looked at all the samples in the chamber.

"Maybe another two hours or so. It all depends on whether the formula was effective enough." He turned back to Zexion. "Now, let's go see if we need to prepare anything else." He turned the thermostat to 95 degrees as they walked out.

The hallways were dark, but very clean. All the people they asked said Vexen came this way, leading them to the New York Scientific Research Facility. The group walked down the hall, finding a large sign on the wall. It read:

1F- Reception

2F- Offices

3F- Labs

4F- Genetics

5F- Offices

"Third floor." Riku pointed to the corresponding spot on the sign. "He'll be in the labs."

"What makes ya think that?" Goofy questioned the logic.

"Well," The King answered. "If they're tryin' to grow this 'Ultimate Being', they'll need to enhance the sample to the point of mutation. First you have to create enough samples…"

"Then bring it to the fourth floor, genetics." Sora pointed just below where Riku showed earlier. "If we want to catch him, we've probably only got a few hours."

"Then we'd better hurry." The King led the way into the elevator, pushing the "3" button. The door closed, the party unaware of what awaited them.

When the doors opened, they were greeted by a sterile smell and white halls. When they stepped out, a machine beeped, and purple rings surrounded them from the floor to the ceiling. The rings flashed away, leaving them standing in a large grey circle on the floor. "Sterilization complete." A computer said. "Sterilization in effect until subject leaves the facility."

"Well, at least we're clean." Sora walked down the hall, turning locked door knobs. Everyone started trying to open doors. Donald turned one, and was surprised when it actually opened.

"Hey!" Everyone came over, looking inside. The lab room was empty, but hot. Riku and the King shed their black robes, revealing a small red suit for the King and a casual jacket and jeans for Riku. The thermostat read 103 degrees, the knob destroyed.

"It's not getting any cooler in here." Sora looked in the clean bench, then along the counter top. Somebody left some kind of formula out, the top closed.

"What's that!" Riku pulled the Way to Dawn out, pointing it at the incubator. _Something_ oozed out the cracked, then broke the glass. It slopped onto the floor with a loud _splat_. It moved around slowly, its fleshy surface reflecting in the lights. It smelled liked something died, and Sora didn't rule out the possibility. It began massing, sliding around faster now. Sora brought the Hidden Dragon out, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey also preparing to fight. They attacked the slop. Only to be rewarded with a clean swipe through it. Fire was absorbed by the mass, nothing seeming to work. Then, it began to stretch up to the ceiling. It towered above them, then pulled itself up. The mass oozed through the tile, as if called by something.

"Where's it going?" Sora looked up as the last of it disappeared.

"Genetics!" Mickey ran out the door, the rest of the group behind him.


	51. Creation

Creation

The door broke in as Sora and Goofy slammed through it. Vexen and Zexion turned around to see them, the mass behind them. "Stop right there!" Sora held the Keyblade to the ready. "What is that thing?" Vexen looked back behind him, then to Sora.

"Only 'Eve1' in the developmental stage. Right now it's only a mass of mitochondria, but that will soon change." He nodded to Zexion, who added a liquid to the mass of fleshy mitochondria. It began to bulge, and then grow. It started to change from a fleshy coating to a dark blue. The mass elongated, four flipper-like appendages bursting out. A head broke free, its long neck holding it up. The head pulled itself into the neck, only showing the face. Another flipper-like tail sprouted out with a sick _plop_. It screeched, pain racking the bodies of everyone but the Organizers behind it.

"I believe our work is finished here." Zexion told Vexen.

"I believe so." They disappeared in a dark flash, the monster the only thing in the room. It floated up above the ground, then flew for them. Riku jumped to the side, the King ducking. The Ultimate Being soared over, hitting the wall. The plaster gave way, knocking out the wall.

"C'mon!" Goofy signaled them out, and they followed. The party ran through the hall, the beast still behind them, crashing down the hallway. Doors were knocked off their hinges, billboards destroyed. Windows shattered as it charged through, its large body hitting the walls, floor, and ceiling as it flew after them sloppily. Donald turned around, shooting a fireball at it. The Ultimate Being took the hit with seemingly no effect. It drove into one of the lab rooms, disappearing from behind them. They kept running until they reached the elevator. They mashed the "1" button until the elevator began moving. Soft elevator music played as they rode down. Then, it shook. The elevator was violently thrusted up with extreme force. It flew up as the Being pushed it to the top of the building. The elevator crashed at the top, throwing them out. The Being broke out of the roof, leaving a crater of a hole. It flew at them again, but with perfect aim this time. They jumped, grabbing onto it. They flew through the winter sky, over parks and people who stared in awe. Kids pointed yelling that they were Santa. The Being began to wheel around, then crashed into another roof. They stood up as the Ultimate Being slithered over to the other side of the roof. People watched from the ground as the heroes stood atop the Twin Towers, the Ultimate Being ready to kill.

**Note to all: The Twin Towers stood when Parasite Eve was made, and I can't come up with any other famous buildings in New York with flat roofs. (I live in Texas.)**


	52. The Ultimate Being

The Ultimate Being

Sora held the Hidden Dragon, Riku with the Way to Dawn, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey ready for battle. The Ultimate Being flew erratic patterns in the same spot, showing no real signs of hostility. "Let's see just how 'ultimate' this thing really is." Sora ran over, bringing the Keyblade above his head. The Being snapped physically, then swung in the blink of an eye. Sora flew back, landing where he stood before. The Being continued its dancing.

"It's fighting defensively." Riku lowered his weapon, the others following. Sora got up, brushing himself off. "It's going to wait for us to go to it."

"Then I'll just have to be a little faster." Sora charged again. "Drive!" Blue light flashed as Sora sped to the Ultimate Being with Wisdom's speed. He slid under it, shooting at the Being from beneath. It whipped around, using its long neck to lift Sora into the air, flinging him high above the building. Sora reached the peak of his lift, looking down. The Being flew up incredibly fast, charging him head-on. The Keyblade began to glow blue as Sora pulled it back. The weapon and the Being made contact, Ultima Masher driving through its body. The Ultimate Being absorbed the attack, then knocked Sora back down to the others. Sora got up, still hovering slightly. "I can't come up with anything stronger. Riku stepped in front of him, raising the Way to Dawn. A pool of darkness expanded around his feet, then began to envelope his body. Shoes turned to boots and jeans changed into a black jumpsuit. The black and red heart on his chest was framed with blue. It extended down his arms, ending in blue and black gloves. The cloth hanging from his belt waved in the wind as Riku completed his transformation to Dark Mode. He flashed over to the Being, swiping at various points on the beast in seconds. The Ultimate Being spun around, tossing Riku back over to Sora. They looked at each other, then charged together. Riku slashed up, flinging the Being upward. Sora followed it, knocking it back down. He beat it there, where he and Riku performed timed strikes on its body, and then knocked it into the air again. From there, they both jumped up with it. However, it caught on by now. A wave of electricity wrapped its body, then shot out in all directions. Sora was caught by a stray bolt, falling down to the building. Riku's body pulsed with darkness as he glowed a malevolent blue. He blinked away, then rushed the Being, flashed away again, and repeated. After a few strikes, he flew up above, then rocketed down. Riku grabbed one of the flippers, dragging it down with him. They hit the concrete, which smashed in, cracks shooting out in all directions. Spikes of dark energy shot up, adding to the effect and damage. He jumped back, taking in the view. The Ultimate Being dragged itself up, seeming to have barely been scathed. Everyone sagged, Sora and Riku groaning, raising their weapons again.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted. "You still have one option!" Sora looked at his pocket, then opened it. He pulled out the Keychain, which was laced with gold. The ivory heart-shape shone in the night sky.

"Ultima Weapon." Sora whispered. He removed the medallion Keychain from the Keyblade, revealing the black handle again. H clipped the Keychain on, holding it away from his body. A bright blue light shone as a blade materialized. The handle grew out in a extravagant pattern, the same pattern crawling up the glowing blue blade. Its gold lace shone as it finished the tip with a crowned heart. (Note: This is the KH 1 Ultima Weapon.) He instantly began to feel his vitality being drained away through the Keyblade. This was why he never used it; it required too much energy. He lifted the enormous blade, ready to fight again. He sped over, the Being meeting him halfway. He sliced straight through it, the two half falling to the roof, then melting away into mitochondrial slop. Sora reverted back to normal, falling to his knees. Ultima Weapon fell from his hands, clanking on the cold concrete. Suddenly, the mass lurched and jumped at Sora. It enveloped the Keyblade, Sora grabbing the head of the weapon. He pulled it out of the slop, the black handle flying out. It rolled over to Mickey's feet, its broken Keychain dangling off the end.

"Sora!" The King threw his inverted Keyblade to him. Sora grabbed it, slashing through the bulging mass in the center. The mass settled, then dissolved. Sora sat down, handing the Keyblade back to Mickey, who grabbed it by the blade, dismissing it with a flash of light. Riku turned around to see Vexen and Zexion standing on the opposite building.  
"Humph." Vexen looked on the scene across from him. "I suppose it wasn't so ultimate after all." He turned around, and with a wave of his hand, opened a dark portal. Riku started running over, the King jumping on his back. They jumped over the gap, landing on the second tower.

"You're finished, Vexen." Zexion snapped his fingers, Riku falling to one knee. He struggled up, raising his Keyblade.

"Not today, boy." The stepped through the portal. "Not today." Riku, the King still on his back, ran through the portal just before it closed, disappearing. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were the only ones on the tower, the cold winter wind cutting through them like a knife.


	53. Report

Report

The Superior watched as Riku attacked the walls, trying to escape. The King seemed to have given up already. "Such a stubborn boy." He turned around to Vexen and Zexion, who stood behind him. "You're experiment may have failed, but at least you brought collateral." He smiled, Vexen and Zexion, loosening up a little. "We can proceed from her much easier." He walked over to some machine, running a hand over it. "Are we close yet?"

"Yes, sir. We're very close. We only need either another large group of hearts, or…" He stood there, as if doubting the other method.

"Or, Number Five?" Xemnas asked.

"Or, we can use the heart of an entire world. But where are we going to find the last part? 'The heart of one who has none?'" Xemnas put a hand on Vexen's shoulder.

"Leave that to me." With that, he walked out of the laboratory.

Flames shot out the door as Xemnas entered the gymnasium. Axel jumped around, fire lancing in all directions, stopping when he saw the Superior. "Number One." He bowed down. "What brings you here?"

"Just checking on your progress. Are you ready to battle Sora again?" Axel stood there, staring at his boss.

"You want me to try _again_?" Xemnas nodded. Axel looked around, trying to find the others, waiting to laugh at him. "Of course."

"Good. He may be on his way here, I'm afraid. I need you to stop him at Twilight Town." Axel nodded, not able to find words.

"O-of course." He stammered out. "Thank you." Xemnas nodded, then turned around, leaving Axel in the gym.


	54. Nights of the Cursed

Nights of the Cursed

The crescent moon in the sky shone down on the barracks, the outer cannons gleaming. A large bell hung from a stone arch, some kind of stick hanging next to it. Sora looked at one of the cannons. It read 'A gift for the pirates'. The continued down the barracks, reaching a large staircase. "This isn't like the other worlds we've been to." Sora leaned over the stone wall, looking at the docks below them. There was a town up ahead.

"It sure is a lot darker." Goofy was back looking at the cannons. "'For use in the event of a pirate attack'. Looks like this Commodore Norrington fella's in charge here." Donald walked over, also looking. Then, screams erupted down below.

"It's coming from the town! Let's go!" Donald and Goofy got up, following Sora down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom, there was a large group of men in ragged clothes. One of them wore a large hat, rallying the others. "This is the last one! Number eight-hundred-eighty-two!" The others cheered and shouted, weapons raised. "Now, let's be getting' that medallion!" The pirates where shouting, yelling battle cries. They began marching toward the town, Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumping in the way.

"You're not going anywhere." Sora was holding the Oblivion, Donald and Goofy ready to fight.

"Look, boys. We have company." The pirates laughed. "Do you know who you're messin' with?" Sora stood there, still ready for battle. "I'm Captain Barbossa, captain of the Black Pearl. Now, if you know what's good for ya, you'll move."

"We're not letting you through." Sora ran to Barbossa, striking down. The pirate pulled his sword out of the scabbard, blocking.

"You should know better than to cross swords with a pirate, boy." Sora was pushed back, then thrown into Goofy. "Now, we be finishin' you off." Barbossa swung the sword, then slashed down onto Sora. Goofy put his shield up, blocking the attack. Sora ducked under the shield, thrusting the Oblivion through Barbossa's chest. He staggered back into the moonlight, transforming into a skeleton. He pulled the Keyblade out of his body, throwing it to Sora's feet. "It's going to take more than that, lad." Another sword stuck through his shoulder blade. He turned to see another pirate, who wore a red bandana under a brown hat. His long brown hair flowed in the wind as he pulled the sword out.

"I think you're done here, savvy?" Barbossa looked at him, then at Sora.

"Maybe, you be right, Jack. I was only fooling myself into thinking we could get that medallion." He waved his free hand in the air. "Back to the ship! We're shovin' off!" The pirates grumbled as they walked onto the docks. Barbossa put his sword away, then turned and walked away.

"Was he serious? He's just giving up?"

"No." Jack put his sword away. "He's replanning."


	55. He's a Pirate

He's a Pirate

Sora got up, Jack helping him. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate."

"Sora, Keyblade master." Jack looked at the Oblivion.

"So _that's_ what your fancy sword is." Sora stuck his hand out to shake, Jack jumping back. "Sorry," he shook it. "Just a little jumpy, mate." Sora looked behind him.

"That's all right. I'm use to it." Donald looked at Goofy, who shrugged. "Who was that, anyway?" Jack looked back, watching the large ship sail off into the distance.

"That's the second time I've seen that man sail away with my ship." Jack turned back to Sora. "That's 'Captain' Barbossa, my mutinous first mate. The Pearl used to be mine, until he turned the crew against me and marooned me on some god-forsaken island."

"Okay, then what's up with the skeleton thing?" Jack laughed out loud at that.

"Ol' Barbossa got the curse, eh? Serves him right." He sat on a barrel. "When _I_ was running the Pearl, we were looking for Aztec treasure. Barbossa convinced me to tell him where we were going, then got the crew together and threw me off the ship, leaving me only a single bullet and my name. And my hat." Jack tipped his hat. "After that, I swore I'd get revenge on Barbossa, saving my only bullet for him. They say the treasure's cursed, leaving the finders to live a life of eternal sorrow."

"They can't die." Sora pointed out, Jack nodded.

"As you saw earlier, the moonlight shows them for what they really are- dead but living."

"Ya mean like zombies?" Goofy hid behind Donald, who stepped to the side.

"Zombies?" Jack asked. "Nobody actually believes in zombies. They're basically just immortal."

"Immortal? Sounds like fun." Sora leaned back on a post, hands behind his head.

"If only, mate. They say food turns to ash in your mouth, your drinks taste like waste water, and all the pleasurable company in the world can't satisfy." Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other.

"Never mind." Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, lad. Now, we just have to stop Barbossa and his pirate brigade. He'll destroy anything that gets in his way of finding the last medallion."

"So, what do we have to do?" Jack looked over to the docks.

"First we need to commandeer a ship, and then pick us up a crew at Tortuga." He got up and made his way to the docks, Sora, Donald, and Goofy behind him.


	56. The Interceptor

The Interceptor

Jack peeked around the corner, watching the people as they got on. A woman was being led up a ramp by a young man, about the same age as her. He signaled to Sora to come over. "So, which one are we borrowing?" Jack pulled back, surprised.

"Borrowing? We're commandeering one." Sora looked at him. "Stealing."

"Stealing!" Jack put a hand over Sora's mouth.

"Shhh." We're taking that one." He pointed to the ship the pair was boarding earlier. "Looks fast. We'll need it to catch the Pearl." Jack snuck out onto another ship, signaling. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed, soon where Jack was waiting for them. He then grabbed a rope, and swung over to the Interceptor, waiting for the others to follow. After that, Jack hushed everyone. "Now, I'll go up to the wheel and steer us out. I need you," He pointed to the others. "To throw everyone in a red or blue uniform off the edge. They'll try to stop us from leaving, savvy?"

"Yeah, but-" Jack snuck off to the back of the ship, leaving the others to do their assigned duties.

There actually weren't a lot of guys on. They tossed maybe three off and that was it. They reached for a set of double doors when the ship lurched as it pulled out of the dock. Soldiers below started running around, then began shooting the ship. Jack ducked, trying to avoid being shot but still drive the ship. Sora Drove to Wisdom and began to shoot back with the Keyblade. The soldiers began to take cover, some being shot back into the water. A larger man in a just-as-large white wig was being pulled to the side by a man in a fancy blue uniform. "Elizabeth!" he shouted. Sora turned around, looking up to Jack.

"Jack! There are people on board!" The pirate never moved, shouting back instead.

"Too late! We can't stop!" The ship swung around, then took off for the open sea.

Sora reverted to normal as Jack arrived at the double doors, the ship cruising softly on the waves. "We lost them. If they really care, they'll try to catch up. We'd best be hurrying."

"First," Sora gestured to the doors. "We should check the hold.

"Ah, you're right." Jack put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You're making a good pirate." Sora didn't know if that was a good thing or not, so he just grabbed the door handle. "Ready?" Sora nodded, and they threw the doors open. Inside, a man held a sword, standing next to a broken glass case.

"Pirates!" The woman in the back shouted. Jack took his hand of his sword, walking over to the man.

"You'd better learn to control your girl, Mr. Turner."

"You know each other?" She got up and walked over to Will.

"I helped Jack escape from the prison, so he could help fight the pirates." Will explained. Sora came over, trying to piece it together.

"I got it. Name's Sora."

"Will Turner."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"What?" Jack turned around from reading the plaque on the wall. It signified the commissioning of the Interceptor. "I don't know what you're all blabbering about, but we need to catch up to the Pearl."

"Wait." Will stepped over to Jack. "The Black Pearl?" Jack stood there, staring at him.

"Yeah." Jack stepped away from Will, then walked outside.


	57. The Black Pearl

The Black Pearl

The Interceptor raced through the sea, dark clouds overhead. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed as they soared towards the dark fog ahead. Rain poured on them as they struggled to even stay on board. Sora was up next to Jack, who was watching a compass, which wasn't pointing north. "Why're you so happy Jack!" Sora shouted. "We're in the middle of a storm!"

"Aye, that means we're getting close!" Jack shouted back.

"But why use a compass that doesn't point north!" Sora grabbed onto the rail to avoid being thrown off.

"It's not north that we're trying to find, now is it!" Jack answered. The ship tore through the ocean in a rush, hurrying to catch the Black Pearl. Then, they entered the fog.

Captain Barbossa turned to see a ship in the distance. He picked a telescope off the side of the steering wheel, holding it up. In it, he saw Jack Sparrow was pointing fingers, shouting at the crew. He couldn't tell what he was saying, but he smiled anyway. "So, Jack. You came after all." He said to himself. He put the telescope away, walking down to the deck. "All right, everybody. Jack Sparrow's comin' our way. Let's say we give him a little welcoming gift."

Sora was sitting on the front of the ship, watching the Pearl in the distance. Suddenly, the sky cleared and the Black Pearl began to turn around. "Jack!" Sparrow looked up, his face changing to a frown.

"Get ready for battle! Get the cannons ready!" Will and Elizabeth pulled a cannon up to the side, Donald and Goofy pulling up another. Sora finished shoving the last one up and ran up to Jack.

"Cannons ready, ammunition ready, what now?" Jack pulled his telescope out, watching the Pearl. He put it away.

"Get ready to fight with that blade of yours. They're boarding us."

Donald covered his ears as the cannons fired. Goofy jumped up on the rail, blocking a cannonball with his shield as it flew at the mast. Barbossa's pirates began swinging across to the Interceptor, where they were met by Jack and Sora. They slashed through the invaders, with little effect. Instead, they began throwing them overboard. "Reflect!" Donald pointed to Sora and Jack, a cannonball being forced away with the Reflect. More pirates started coming by the dozen, Barbossa leading them. Groups pinned down each of them, then tied them up to the mast.

"Well, Jack, it seems we're back here again." There was some laughing from the pirates. He walked around them, stopping at Elizabeth. "Well, what do we have here?" He looked at Elizabeth's eyes, and then moved down to her dress. He snatched the necklace from around her neck. "Finally, we've got it." He turned to the pirates. "We have the last medallion!" There was cheering and shouting.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Sora struggled in his bindings.

"We be needin' you for the ceremony." Barbossa signaled to the others, who grabbed the party, and carried them across a makeshift bridge onto the Black Pearl. As soon as they pulled they bridge back, the cannons fired, sinking the Interceptor. They could only watch as their ship floated down to the deep. "Well, are we ready now?" Barbossa asked, smiling as he walked into his quarters.


	58. Isla de Muerta

Isla de Muerta

They were pushed and prodded through the rocky cave by the pirates, the only light from their torches. Their binding itched, their tied hands unable to scratch. Eventually, they came to a large chamber filled with treasure. Piles of gold littered the cave, shining in the moonlight above. Sora looked over to Jack, who slipped a knife back up his sleeve as they entered the light. Barbossa walked to the top of a pile where a large stone chest stood, then kicked the top off. Inside, eight-hundred-eighty-one exact replicas of the coin he held shone, casting a golden light on the pirate. Barbossa signaled to one of the pirates, who dragged Elizabeth up the hill. "Now we lift this curse held over us, with the blood of those who possessed this medallion." Pirates cheered from all corners of the cave. Barbossa turned to Elizabeth. "Now, seein' that you have this thing, you must be the daughter of ol' Bootstrap Bill Turner, aren't ya?" Will seemed to say something to himself, but Sora couldn't make it out. Then, Jack turned to his captor.

"Excuse me; I'll be just a minute." He slipped out of the bindings, walking up the hill to Barbossa. "So, you're about to lift the curse, eh?" He shifted the gold in the chest around with one hand, slipping one up his sleeve as he did so. "Well good for you." He bowed, then walked down the hill, putting his arms behind his back, standing in his former position. Barbossa stared at Jack, then continued.

"Anyway, we're going to lift the curse. This time for sure." There was cheering and shouting again. Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth's hand, cut it, put the medallion in her hand, and dropped it into the chest.

"That's it?" Elizabeth looked to the pirate. "Just a cut on my hand?"

"That's all we need." Barbossa looked around, watching his crew.

"Well, did it work?" One of them muttered out. Barbossa sighed, pulled out his gun, and shot the man. He stood there shocked, and looked at the hole his chest. "He shot me!" He pointed at Barbossa, who grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders.

"You! Was your father's name Bill Turner!" Elizabeth didn't say anything, and Barbossa pulled his sword out.

"Wait!" Will shouted. Jack turned, surprised. Sora watched as he ran up the hill. "My name is William Turner, son of Bill Turner. It's my blood you need." He looked at Jack, who nodded. Barbossa sighed, putting his sword away.

"All right, one last time." He pulled his knife out again, cutting will across the arm. Blood trickled down onto the treasure, Will grabbing his arm. "There." He pulled his gun out, shooting the man again.

"Stop that!" He yelled in protest. Barbossa turned back to Will and Elizabeth, sword drawn. Jack butted his pirate captor with his scabbard, then drew his sword, intercepting Barbossa.

"Sorry, but I have something I'd really like to say." He turned to Sora. "Catch!" He threw his knife, Sora catching it from his bindings. He pulled the Keyblade out, freeing Donald and Goofy. They pulled weapons out, and began to attack pirates. Sora ran up the hill, knocking Barbossa back with the Metal Chocobo. Elizabeth took Will and ran down behind a pile of gold. Barbossa watched them leave, then turned back to Sora and Jack.

"So, it's a fight you want, eh? I'll teach you to never cross a true pirate."


	59. Captain Barbossa

**Attention all readers: the story is actually almost over. Yes, you have read all this and, if you're still here, you get to see how it ends. (Or will it…)**

Captain Barbossa

Swords clashed and metal rang as the combatants jumped from ledge to ledge, pile to pile. Sora got knocked back by Barbossa, falling down the pile of treasures. "Sora!" Jack briefly looked to the side, then looked back to Barbossa.

"Compassion? C'mon Jack, its stuff like that that lost you the Pearl in the first place!" Barbossa lunged, Jack parrying the attack. Sora got up, watching the fight.

"C'mon Jack ! Get him!"

"What?" Jack looked over to Sora, and then lurched back. He looked down, Barbossa's sword sticking out of his chest. Jack staggered, then fell back into the moonlight. His skin dissolved and clothes tore as he transformed into a skeleton. "Well, that's different." He examined himself, then took the medallion out of his sleeve. Barbossa stared at the gold coin. "Sorry, mate. Couldn't help myself." Barbossa pulled his sword out of the pirate, then began to attack again. Sora turned in time to block a pirate carrying axes. Sora knocked him back, running up to Jack. Barbossa turned to the newcomer, swinging low. Sora stepped on the blade, Barbossa looking up at him.

"Sorry, Captain." He shoved the butt of the Keyblade up Barbossa's chin, knocking him back into the moonlight.

"Now!" Jack cut his hand with his sword, grasped the medallion, and threw it to Sora. Sora ran up to the chest, stopping when he heard a click. Turning, he saw Barbossa standing opposite him, a pistol pointed at his chest.

"Sorry, lad." He put his finger on the trigger, a shot ringing out. Sora flinched. Barbossa turned around, Jack's pistol smoking from the barrel. "Fool Jack, that was your only shot, and you wasted it."

"Not exactly." Sora dropped the medallion in the chest, blood dripping from his palm onto the coin as it hit the stack. Barbossa opened his jacket, looking at his shirt. Blood began to seep out, dying the white shirt a deep crimson.

"I-I-," he stammered. "Feel…cold." With that, Barbossa fell over, a number of other pirates following. The others realized what was going on, putting their weapons down. Donald and Goofy patrolled through them, keeping them under control. Jack looked over to Sora, who smiled. The moon shone down through the holes in the ceiling.

Jack walked along the deck, making preparations to set sail. Sora came up the ramp, Donald and Goofy following. "So, Jack, you got the Pearl."

"That I did." He moved ropes and barrels around, making sure everything looked right. "Now, I need a crew. I never did go to Tortuga." Sora shrugged, Donald and Goofy looking at each other. "How's about you three join me?" Sora jumped, then looked at Jack hard.

"What? Become a pirate?" Jack laughed.

"You don't have to become one. You already have. You sto- commandeered a vessel, took your crew to battle, and defeated a pirate captain. I'd say that's enough." Sora seemed to think about it.

"Sorry Jack, but we've got other things we have to do, too."

"Fine, I see how it is. Just take this." He handed Sora his compass. "You'll need it more than me." Sora looked at the needle, which spun around wildly, then pointed straight ahead. The Keyblade lurched in that direction, the compass sticking to the weapon. A light flashed, the two objects fusing. A Keyhole appeared on the double doors in front of them, the new Keyblade shooting a light out into it. The sound of an enormous lock rang through the air, the Keyhole disappearing. "Well, it never did that for me." Sora laughed.

"So, where are you going after you get your crew?" Jack leaned back on a barrel.

"I've no idea. We'll just follow the wind." Sora looked down at the Keyblade.

"Follow the Wind."


	60. The Bait

The Bait

Kairi watched the waves lick the sand, the sun setting in the distance. The wind blew, but it wasn't enough to mask the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around, seeing the black robe surrounded by floating white beings. "Who are you?" The figure walked ahead of the others pulling his hood back.

"I'm sorry." The Organizer apologized. "The name's Xigbar, and I've come to ask you real nicely to come with me." The Snipers floated over to behind their master. Kairi looked around, and then ran the other way. A dark door opened, another black robe walking out. The man had short blonde hair with a beard and moustache to match.

"C'mon, it's not that bad." Luxord extended a hand. Kairi began to run backwards, hitting Xigbar.

"Please?" He asked.

"Get away from me!" She began to run, but a soft music swam through the air. She slowly began to droop, then fall to the ground. Demyx stood next to the water, the surf hitting his boots and sitar.

"There we go." His instrument melted into the water. The three of them walked over to her, then carried her off into Luxord's portal.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were walking down the streets of Port Royal. The citizens didn't pay any particular attention to them, continuing their daily routine. Suddenly, a portal of darkness opened in the middle of the road. A man with long blue-silver hair walked out, a large X-shaped scar between his eyes. "I think I have something you want." Saix reached behind him into the portal, pulling Kairi out by the arm.

"Kairi!" He ran towards them, Saix's claymore intercepting him.

"Eyes only." He smiled, stepping back into the portal. Sora watched them.

"Kairi!" He ran through the portal.

"Sora!" Donald looked at Goofy, who frowned. Then, they both ran through.


	61. Twilight Town

Twilight Town

Roxas walked along the rooftops, watching the trio below. "So, he's Sora." The slight wind above the buildings, threatened to blow his hood off, his blonde hair ruffling from the shaking hood. Xemnas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything's going according to plans."

"He looks just like me." Roxas said to himself. "Is he really another half of me?" Xemnas looked down.

"Of course. That's why you both can use the Keyblade." Sora looked around, then up towards the roof. Xemnas and Roxas stepped back out of view. "You know what to do." He disappeared, leaving Roxas alone on the roof.

"I know what to do…" Roxas said to himself. He turned around, jumping off the roof.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked through the sandlot, looking for Saix and Kairi. The sun was high over the buildings, beaming down on them. "Where'd they go?"

"Why don't we ask someone if they'd seen 'em?" Goofy suggested.

"Sounds good. Now we only need to find people." They wandered around town, trying to find anybody to ask. They wandered through the tram common, searching for any people. There didn't seem to be any.

"What's the point of a town if there aren't any people to use it?" Donald looked over a counter.

"Maybe they all evacuated." Goofy checked around the corner of a building. "Maybe somethin' went wrong."

"I dunno." Sora walked down the ghost street. He looked to the left, thinking he saw something move. "Hey." He looked behind him, but Donald and Goofy were gone. "What the… What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on." Sora spun around, a man in a black robe with short brown hair walked around the corner. He held an enormous axe in one hand. Lexaeus walked over to Sora, pointing down the road. "Follow the road, there will be a hole in the wall. Your friends are on the other side of the forest." Sora looked over there, then back.

"How do I know I can believe you?"

"If I was here to kill you," he held the tomahawk up. "I'd have already done it." Sora looked at the man, and then ran down the road. "Perfect." Lexaeus stepped back, disappearing into the darkness. Sora ran into the dark forest, trees all around. A shot rang out, a single gun arrow sticking into the tree next to him. He looked in the opposite direction, a man in a black robe with a ponytail carrying a pair of guns.

"Sora!" He shouted, letting off a few shots. He then jumped to the side, warping to another spot in the forest, shooting. Sora ducked behind trees as Xigbar jumped from point to point in the blink of an eye, taking potshots. Sora eventually made it to the other side, Xigbar warping away. He continued down the path, where he was met by a gate.

"What, no more Organizers?" He held the Keyblade up, shooting out a beam to unlock it. The enormous lock fell off, the gates creaking open. On the other side, Demyx stood with his sitar, waiting.

"Hey, you're here!" He swung the giant instrument, Sora ducking under it.

"What are you people doing!" Demyx stopped, and began strumming on the sitar.

"Dance, water. Dance!" Water splashed out of the ground, forming into weaker versions of Demyx. Sora jumped over a couple, grabbing one by the arm. He swung it around, then threw it into the mansion doors, breaking them in. Sora sprinted past Demyx, who put the sitar down. "Good. Good…" Sora ran into the entrance hall of the mansion, not sure which way to go.

"Lost?" Saix stood on the top floor straight ahead of him. He jumped down, the claymore smashing down in front of Sora. Sora ran up the flight of stairs on the right, the jumped to the top as the claymore smashed into the landing. Another sword appeared in Saix's hand as he leapt up to Sora. "You think you're good enough to continue?" He swung at Sora, who ducked, grabbing the sword. He swung it to the side, running to the first sword. Sora swung the claymore at Saix, who blocked it with his own. Sora pushed him back, then blew the library door open with the massive weapon. Throwing the sword at Saix, he ran inside. Saix raised a hand, both claymores disappearing. "Very good." Sora ran to the table, an unfinished picture on the table.

"Come on!" He slammed the table.

"Need help?" Luxord appeared through the wall. "Now we'll test your luck." Three cards appeared. One had the insignia of the Heartless, one the emblem of the Nobodies, and the other showed a symbol Sora didn't recognize. "Only one of these is the correct symbol to advance. If you get it right, you are free to continue. If not…" He held up a blank playing card. "You're mine." Sora looked at the three options, then at the drawing. He examined them close up, and put a hand on the mystery symbol.

"This one." Luxord looked at it.

"The crest of Light?" He looked at the table, then the card. He pulled a device out from his sleeve. "Try it." Sora took it from him, chalk falling into his hand. He looked back at the crest, and drew it on the table. The three circles closed in on each other, the floor flashing with white light. "Very good. Oh yeah, and you may want to move." Sora ran over by Luxord as the floor disappeared, revealing a staircase leading to an open door. "Nice job." Luxord walked back through the wall, leaving Sora alone. He ran down the stairs, through the door. A computer sat in there, smashed to bits. Next to it, Xaldin stood by another door, this one closed. Sora pulled out the Keyblade.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to kill you." He waved a hand, the door opening. Xaldin disappeared, leaving Sora with the door. He walked through cautiously, the door slamming behind him. The room was large and empty, except for the dark portal on the other end. A black robe began to walk through, weapons ready. Axel stepped out, the portal closing.

"Axel." Sora brought the Keyblade down. Axel stared at him, then adjusted his footing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." With that, Axel jumped.


	62. Axel II

Axel II

Sora blocked the attack, being pushed back by the sheer force. Axel backflipped, slamming both hands into the ground. A small fire started behind him and slowly began to move around the room, leaving a flaming trail behind it. "What's that?" Sora watched the flames, almost not seeing Axel jump again. Sora brought the Keyblade up, but Axel jumped off it, landing and sliding under Sora's feet.

"Burn!" Fire shot up, Sora barely getting out of the way. He jumped back as the floor fire shot past him. It had now formed a complete circle and began to fill in the inside. Flames shot up out of the ring, creating a barrier. They were stuck inside now. Axel threw the chakram into the air, snapping his wrist. A firey whip came from the palm of his hand. "Fire Whip!" He lashed it around, Sora bringing the Keyblade around to block some strikes, ducking around others. Some hit him, leaving small burns. One lashed his cheek, burning the flesh. Sora put a hand over the wound, feeling the scarred skin. "What's the matter? Not feelin' so hot?"

"Just fine." Sora charged Axel. The whip lashed out, wrapping around the Keyblade. Axel pulled the whip, throwing the weapon out of his grasp. The fire on the ground finished a basic pattern, and began working on a more complex picture. Sora jumped around, trying not to land on the flames. He held out his hand, the Keyblade reappearing in his grasp. Axel's flaming whip disappeared, catching the chakram as they fell into his hands.

"Sure you can keep up?" Axel swung continuously, always narrowly missing Sora. Axel jumped back through the flames, disappearing from the inside of the circle. Sora looked around, constantly moving out of the etching fire's path. Sora heard foot falls just soon enough to turn around, Axel jumping through the flames. They clashed, pushing on each other. The chakram began to burn, catching on fire. "Flare!" Fire shot out in all directions, knocking Sora back. Axel rushed him, grabbing him by the collar. He threw Sora up into the air, where he saw what the fire was doing. It wasn't just going around; it was making a symbol of some kind. Axel jumped up, pushing off the roof, grabbing Sora on the way down. Sora was slammed into the hard floor, the ground in the circle becoming a burning arena. Sora jumped up, and the fire accelerated its pace. Axel jumped back, throwing the chakram at him. "Firetooth!" Sora jumped over one, knocking the other to the side with the Keyblade. A wall of fire erupted out of the ground, stopping Sora's attack. The fire on the ground meted up in the middle, disappearing. An intricate pattern was etched in fire, the flames growing higher. The flaming wall disappeared, Axel saluting Sora before he jumped out. Axel turned his back as an explosion rang out.

Donald and Goofy sat in the holding cell isolated from anything else. "Gawrsh, I hope Sora's okay."

"Of course he is." Donald said, not sounding very enthusiastic himself. Suddenly, they both began to glow with a pale yellow light. "What happening?" He looked at Goofy, who smiled back at him.

"Drive."

The arena of fire exploded, causing Axel to turn around. Sora floated to the ground, his clothes radiating with a yellow light. He held the Divine Rose in one hand, the Olympus in the other. "How did you-" Axel couldn't finish.

"I found what connected me with both Donald _and_ Goofy." Sora rushed Axel, slashing through the man then throwing him into the wall. Sora jumped back, dodging midair as Axel threw the chakram. Axel staggered, putting a hand on the wall.

"I can't… continue… forgive me, Superior." Axel disappeared in a portal of darkness, leaving Sora alone in Master form.


	63. Once a Traitor

Once a Traitor…

Xemnas watched the two disappear from the cell. "So, he found a way. Good, it shows the strength of his heart." Riku and the King were still in their cell without change, except that Riku had given up now. Kairi was in another cell, unknown to her two neighbors. The door opened behind him, Marluxia walking in.

"You know," He started. "Axel ditched." Xemnas closed his eyes.

"I know, Number Eleven. I plan to deal with that." Marluxia stepped over to him, then turned to the Superior.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to." The scythe appeared in his hands, exact blossom clones of Marluxia surrounding Xemnas. The Superior held both arms out, energy sabers growing from his hands.

"So, these were you're intentions all along?"

"You know what they say. Once a traitor…"

"Always a traitor." Xemnas finished. The Marluxias slashed in unison.

Sora turned around, watching as a portal opened in the corner. Nothing came out, as if inviting him in. Sora reluctantly agreed, splitting with Donald and Goofy as he went through. They all landed in a dark street. It was raining, neon lights decorating the black buildings. There was movement around the corner, Sora following. He ran a couple blocks, then stopped as he approached an enormous building. He turned, seeing Donald and Goofy cornered by Samurais. Sora tuned around, finding a man in a black robe. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" He repeated. "I…" The man pulled back the robe, revealing Sora's face. "Am Roxas."


	64. Roxas

Roxas

"Roxas?" Sora walked over to the other boy, who pulled the Oblivion out to stop him.

"Stop where you are, Sora." Sora looked down at the Oblivion, then looked back at the wielder.

"How come you have the Keyblade?" Roxas let out a little laugh.

"You still don't get it? When you became a Heartless in Hollow Bastion all that time ago, a Nobody was created." Sora pulled out his Oathkeeper.

"And you're that Nobody."

"Exactly." Roxas jumped down, the Keyblades clashing. They fought, swinging and parrying attacks. Roxas pulled a free hand back, bringing _his_ Oathkeeper out. Sora began to try to keep up with the two weapons.

"Goofy! Drive!" Roxas was knocked back by the red light, Sora charging out in Valor form, wielding matching weapons. The Oathkeepers and Oblivions crossed each other, the combatants meeting face-to-face.

"Had enough, heart?"

"Not enough, body." They pushed off each other, then charged again. Sora knocked Roxas into the air, who caught the Oblivion on Sora's Oathkeeper dragging him up too. They fought midair, pushing each other higher and higher. The two began to work up sweats as they matched each other move for move. Sora caught Roxas off guard, knocking him down to the ground. He hit the concrete, Sora coming down on him. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything." He dropped the Keyblades, which disappeared. "I'm just following orders, from Xemnas."

"Xemnas?" Roxas smiled.

"The Superior, Number One, the guy in charge. Long silver hair, black robe. Hard to miss." Sora took his foot off his double's chest. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I haven't decided yet." Sora's Keyblades disappeared, reverting back to normal, Donald and Goofy running over as the Samurais disappeared.

"Let me help you. I don't want Xemnas to open the Door." This caught Sora's attention.

"Xemnas's opening Kingdom Hearts!" Roxas nodded, standing up.

"In order to help, I'll need to become one with you again." Sora looked down at his stomach.

"Sounds kinda bad." Roxas laughed.

"Don't freak. It won't hurt." He walked up to Sora, then walked _into_ him. Sora felt a strange snap as Roxas disappeared completely. _Keep it goin'._ Sora heard a voice in his head, which vanished soon after.

"What happened?" Donald asked, confused.

"Just," Sora thought. "Pulling myself together."


	65. The Castle That Never Was

The Castle That Never Was

Riku walked around the perimeter of the room, running his hand along the wall. He stopped when the surface felt different. The wall felt rough, but this part was smooth. Feeling around, there was an entire area that was smooth. "Glass." He turned back to the King, who stood up. Riku swept the Way to Dawn down the wall, then slashed clean through it. Glass flew outward, startling Vexen. Mickey and Riku, still in Dark Mode, jumped into the laboratory, Keyblades ready.

"You- you found a way out!" Number Five staggered back into a piece of machinery. Riku walked up to him, the King right behind. Vexen's shield flashed into his hands, covering most of his body. Riku held a free hand out, a ball of blue fire shooting out. Vexen was forced into the machine by Dark Firaga, Mickey following up with an aerial attack. The shield fell as Vexen collapsed to his knees. "Why… now?" Riku swiped across, Vexen falling to the floor, slowly disappearing.

"Let's go." He began to walk away, Mickey rushing to keep up.

"Uh, Riku? I don't think that was exactly the right thing to do." Riku stopped, turning to the King. Mickey stepped back as Riku's eyes began to fade to yellow.

"I'm not Riku. Call me… Ansem."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran through the labyrinth of the Castle That Never Was. Eventually, they ran into a man in a coat, red bandages covering his face. He was preoccupied setting up a device of some kind. "You!" Sora shouted, the Keyblade pointing at him. DiZ stood, turning to the three of them.

"Sora," He said, never moving. "So Namin'e released you, just as planned. I was wondering if you would ever get here." He began to tinker with the machine again, aiming it at the moon.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Sora demanded, Donald and Goofy prepared to fight in the back.

"My name," DiZ unwrapped the mask, revealing an older man with short blonde hair, and a longer version of Luxord's beard. "Is Ansem the Wise, and I'm attempting to capture Kingdom Hearts. I'm converting its energy into data, storing it in here and away from the Organization."

"What do you know about the Organization." Sora asked straight after.

"I created them." Sora tightened his grip on the Keyblade, then attacked Ansem. His assault was stopped by a golden halberd, and Sora was pushed back. "You see, Xehanort was my apprentice, along with other members."

"Xehanort? I thought this Xemnas fella was their leader." Goofy put the shield down, confused.

"Xemnas is Xehanort's Nobody, as Ansem was his Heartless. In our experiments, we were investigating the effects of darkness I the heart. Later, I ordered the end of the tests, but Xehanort refused. He used himself as a guinea pig, running tests on his own body. His heart couldn't handle the pressure, and gave out. The others followed soon after. Then, I swore I'd do whatever it takes to stop the Organization from opening Kingdom Hearts."

"We sealed Kingdom Hearts. Can he open it again?" Ansem pointed to the heart-shaped moon.

"Xemnas is creating a new Kingdom Hearts from his victims and the Heartless destroyed by the Keyblade. He's planning to use the heart of all worlds as his new experiment, tampering with the darkness. Or at least, that's what _I_ think. Anyway, he has to be stopped." Ansem made some final adjustments, the device beeping. "It will start on its own. Now, we have to find Xemnas. He should be on the top floor."

"That's where we were going anyway."

"Mind if I come along?" Ansem carried the lance at his side.

"The more the merrier." Sora held out a hand, and they shook.

"Come on, or we'll be too late!" Donald urged, waiting at the doors ahead. Ansem and Sora walked over together, shoving the doors open.


	66. The Hall of Melodies

**I couldn't remember if you fight Xigbar in the Hall of Melodies or Memories… Tell me! I'm going with Melodies, unless I'm wrong. Then I'll go with Memories.**

The Hall of Melodies

Xemnas stood on the balcony outside the Proof of Existence, the Organization's "memorial hall" to its members. Below, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ansem the Wise walked into the Hall, unaware of his presence. On the other side, Riku and the King walked through the doors. "Riku!" Sora ran over to his friend, who drew the Way to Dawn. Sora watched as the Keyblade was devoured by darkness, reshaping into an older Keyblade. Riku held Ansem's Dark Keyblade, standing in a battle stance. The King jumped over him, landing in front of Sora. Mickey turned around, putting his own Keyblade between them.

"Stop!" His high pitched voice ordered. "Release Riku, now!"

"Release him?" A deep voice came from his mouth. Sora instantly recognized it.

"Ansem." Ansem the Wise pushed through them, standing next to the King.

"Xehanort. Release the boy." Mickey looked up briefly, then back at Riku.

"Ansem."

"I'm here, old friend." The halberd shone in the light of Kingdom Hearts above. "Let him go, Xehanort." Xemnas watched the scene below, mildly amused.

'Ansem. What a surprise.' He looked over to Riku. "And the Seeker of Darkness." He said to himself.

"I'm no longer Xehanort." Riku answered. "I'm Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness."

"What do you want?" Mickey shifted to a more closed position.

"Kingdom Hearts, nothing more." Riku looked up to the moon.

"Good luck!" Sora attacked him, Riku blocking with his Keyblade. "You're not getting that door. I defeated you once, and I can do it again."

"Good luck." Riku smiled, palming Sora's chin. He stumbled back, Riku coming in fast. The King jumped in, blocking the attack. Ansem came up behind, Riku spinning around to block the attack. He jumped up into the air, dark energy shooting out as he landed. Sora jumped back, Ansem flipping back off his lance. The King soared over Riku, landing on the other side. Riku turned on landing, hurling the Dark Keyblade, Dark Raid knocking the King off his feet.

"Your Majesty." Sora ran to Riku, Driving to Valor form. Riku intercepted him, pushing with the same force of both Sora's Keyblades. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion strained under the Dark Keyblade, giving out as Riku knocked him back with Dark Firaga. The Oblivion glowed blue, the Keyblade shortening. "I'm finishing you, now." Riku charged him, Sora attacking. "Ultima Blade!" Riku blocked it, the blue aura dispelling.

"Even Ultima magic can't save you now." He pushed down on the single Keyblade with his own. Sora swung the Oathkeeper, Riku catching it with his hand. Ansem flung him off with the halberd, Mickey getting a hit in midair.

"Magnet!" Donald pointed to Sora, Riku flying over, hanging in the air. Sora slashed out, Riku blocking every attack.

"You're not fast enough." Riku broke out of Magnet, flashing out of vision. He appeared briefly, shooting right in front of Mickey before disappearing.

"Dark Aura. Watch out." Ansem swung, parrying a strike. Sora rolled out of the way, narrowly being missed. Donald was hit, the King catching him.

"Thanks, your Majesty." Sora pushed Mickey to the side as Riku rushed past them. Everyone waited, nothing happening. They looked up, Riku falling from the ceiling for the finisher. He slammed into the ground, dark energy spiking out of the floor. Ansem grabbed him by the neck, throwing him into the air and knocked him over to Mickey with the halberd. The King jumped up, grabbed Riku, spun him in circles, then threw him over to Sora.

"Sora!"

"Drive!" Red changed to yellow as Sora changed to Master. He jumped up. "Ultima Sword!" Both Keyblades radiated blue, grabbing Riku and slamming him into the ground, Ultima pushing him into the floor. Sora and Mickey stepped up to him, pointing their Keyblades.

"This is the end, Ansem."

"The light of Kingdom Hearts vanquishes you, never to return." Riku smiled, then laughed.

"You can't relinquish me. The boy's heart will collapse." Sora and Mickey looked at each other, then back down at Riku. The Keyblades glowed, shooting beams of light into Riku's chest. Darkness flowed out, dissipating into the air. Riku reverted to normal, changing back to his jeans and jacket. He groaned, pulling himself up.

"What happened?"

"You drove into the darkness too much, being overtaken by it again." Mickey helped his friend up. "Ansem resumed control of your heart, trying to take Kingdom Hearts for himself." Riku picked up the Keyblade, the darkness melting away into the Way to Dawn.

"Very good." Xemnas clapped his hands from the balcony, everyone looking up.

"Xemnas." The King said.

"Xehanort." Ansem stepped forward. "Why are you doing this?" Xemnas laughed.

"Why? You haven't figured it out yet?" There was no answer. "Then let me explain it…"


	67. Door to Oblivion

Door to Oblivion

"As Larxene told you, there are three doors: Kingdom Hearts, the Door to the Darkness; Immacul Hearts, the Door to the Light; and Shadow Hearts, the Door to Oblivion. The Door to Light is useless to me, so I'm seeking the power of Kingdom Hearts." Sora stepped forward with Ansem.

"What about Shadow Hearts? It sounds like that would be your goal." Xemnas laughed.

"Silly boy, it is." Everyone looked at each other. "Shadow Hearts is the Door to Oblivion, to destruction, making it the most powerful of them all. It takes immense strength to even summon it."

"So you're using Kingdom Hearts to open this third Door." Riku pieced them together.

"Exactly." Xemnas looked up to the moon. "And by the looks of it, I'm almost there."

"Not exactly, Xehanort." Ansem reached inside the cape, pulling out a remote device. Xemnas' eyes widened. "I've set up a machine outside to destroy Kingdom Hearts, wiping it clear out of the sky. All I have to do is push this button." Ansem put his finger on said button, Xemnas jumping off the rail. Ansem gasped, Xemnas' energy sword forcing through his body. He pressed the button, Xemnas looking at it in horror. "Game's over, Xehanort." He fell as the energy swords disappeared, Xemnas disappearing in a flash of darkness. Mickey ran over to his fallen friend, putting a hand on his chest.

"Ansem?" There was no response.

Out side, the machine hummed to life. Energy shifted through the intricate device, a beam of pure data shooting into Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas leaned over the rail as he could only watch his plan fail. "No! No!" The machine raged, absorbing the hearts, converting them into data. It began to overheat, the circuit boards straining to hold all the information. "NO!" Xemnas turned away as it exploded, hearts flying in all directions, disappearing. There was a hole in the center of the moon, where the machine absorbed the hearts. He looked back, only debris remaining. "No." He said to himself.


	68. Proof of Existence

Proof of Existence

The room was large and empty, the only things to decorate it being memorials. Some platforms were blue, some green, and some red. Sora walked up to one of the red ones, reading the inscription. "'The Savage Nymph'." He looked back. "This is Larxene's."

"'The Freeshooter'." The King read one of the blue tablets. "Xigbar."

"Lexaeus." Riku looked down at a green memorial. "'The Silent Hero'. I recognized that tomahawk anywhere."

"So, the red ones are dead, the blue ones are alive, and…" Donald paused.

"The green ones came back." Riku looked down at Zexion's, the tablet smashed, it's green light barely visible.

"Wait a minute." Goofy stopped everyone. "There's only twelve. We're missin' one." Everyone walked around reading the tablets. The Melodious Nocturne, The Whirlwind Lancer, The Flurry of Dancing Flames…

"The Superior." Mickey said, everyone stopping. "Xemnas isn't in here." Sora stood in front of the last memorial, staring at the label.

"'The Key of Destiny'." The blue template showed shadows of the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, crossed over each other. "Roxas." The gate to his domain was smashed. Actually, only a couple of them were intact. However, the gates were closed, only leaving a rock backing to stand.

"We'd better keep moving, or we'll be too late." Riku walked out the door, a barrier erecting to separate him from the others. "What! What's going on?"

"So, the Seeker of Darkness still lives on in your heart." Riku turned to see Xemnas, standing on the stairs.

"What of it?" Riku kept his cool, trying not to start anything.

"I need you, Riku. Come with me," Riku turned around, the others surrounded by the remaining Organizers. Saix, Lexaeus, Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, Zexion, and Luxord all stood in a ring, weapons drawn. "Or we'll need to add more to that memorial room." Riku turned back to Xemnas, looking over his shoulder to his friends.

"Fine." He surrendered, Xemnas walking over. The man punched Riku in the stomach, knocking him out. Xemnas then picked him up, carrying him up the stairs.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, running with the Keyblade to follow. Lances stretched across, playing cards also popped up behind them.

"You're not going anywhere." Xaldin knocked him back into the ring, bubbles cushioning his fall.

"C'mon, don't mess him up too bad." Demyx released the cushion as Sora got up. "We still need him." The barrier disappeared, the playing cards folding out to allow them through. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey ran through, up the stairs, and to the top of the Castle That Never Was.


	69. Altar of Naught

Altar of Naught

Riku stood in Dark Mode, the Way to Dawn pointed at Xemnas, who simply stood on the other side of the tower. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the King ran up the stairs, stopping as they saw this. "Riku!" Riku turned, keeping the Keyblade up.

"Sora! The moon!" Sora looked up, the moon directly ahead of them. It teemed with energy, the sky around it glowing.

"My Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas looked at it, then thrusted a hand up to it. "Now, reveal the door to me. Kingdom Hearts!" The moon shone with a brighter radiance, then seemed to collapse into itself. The pieces collected together, forming a door shape, which solidified into an ivory door, large stained glass windows adorning it. "Yes." Xemnas turned to Riku, then swung an energy blade at him, Riku jumping back. Xemnas charged over to the door, grabbing between the large double doors.

"No!" Riku yelled, shooting of an immense Dark Firaga. Xemnas backflipped over it, the attack hitting the doors.

"Yes." Xemnas looked back at Riku, a broad smile on his face. "Thank you, Riku." He turned to Kingdom Hearts, sweeping his hand through the air. "Kingdom Hearts, open for me! Reveal your darkness!" The doors creaked, then obeyed as the double doors slowly opened, darkness flowing out. It glided through the air, then flew into Xemnas. He was pulled upward with extreme force, the darkness pouring into his body. The other Organizers appearing.

"Whoa!" Demyx fell back, Xigbar helping him back up.

"Freaky, man." The Freeshooter and the others watched as the Superior was overcome by darkness, then gently let back down. His robe was now a mixture of black and white, his eyes a deep blood red.

"Now, for the main event. Xemnas walked into Kingdom Hearts. "Follow, if you dare." With that, he disappeared." Sora looked at the others nervously.

"Come on, you're not just going to let him get away with this, are you?" Luxord asked behind them.

"No, we won't." Sora replied, and walked up a glowing path to the door.


	70. Kingdom Hearts

Kingdom Hearts

Darkness swarmed in clusters, the Heart of All Worlds radiating in the center of it all. Xemnas stood in front of it, arms raised. "Kingdom Hearts, bring me destruction and oblivion. I summon… Shadow Hearts!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey ran inside just in time, as the darkness flew from all corners. It gathered around the Heart, enveloping it in black. It expanded, creating an obsidian door many times the size of Kingdom Hearts. The door shone with dark brilliance, its gold decorations shining in dark light. "Yes." Xemnas turned to the others, the Organization appearing around him. Axel appeared on his knees, dying embers surrounding him.

"Superior! Please, help!" The weak flames covered his body, burning his remaining life away. "Help me, so I can prove my self to you. Please!" Xemnas looked down, then extended a hand. Axel grabbed it, then pulled himself up. Xemnas smiled, then ran his arm into Axel's chest. Number Eight flinched, his eyes wide with shock. "What…"

"You've disappointed me for the last time, Axel. Now you'll actually be of use to me." Xemnas pulled his arm out, a shining object in his hand. Axel stared at his Superior, then fell to his knees, disappearing in a flash of fire. "Finally, the heart of one who has none." He turned, pushing it into the doors.

"The… heart of one who has none?" Sora looked at the King.

"The body needs a replacement for its lost heart. It replaces it with the essence of emptiness." Mickey explained. The obsidian doors creaked, pitch black seeming out into Xemnas. His body fought the essence, rejecting it.

"I must not be strong enough." Xemnas turned to Sora, Riku, and the King. "Then I'll just have to _become_ stronger."


	71. Xemnas

Xemnas

The Superior gazed upon them, energy blades extending. The other Organizers vanished, returning to the Castle. "Now, you will witness the power of true darkness." Xemnas rushed them, disappearing. The darkness of Kingdom Hearts faded, being replaced with a white room, the ceiling shooting down in spikes to crush them.

"This is crazy." Sora jumped out of the way.

"It's getting crazier." Riku leapt out of the way of a spike, watching as Nobodies appeared. Assassins and Berserkers, Snipers and Creepers, Dragoons and Dancers, all appeared. The King jumped off the spikes as the shot down, attacking the Nobodies as he went.

"C'mon!" The King destroyed the last Berserker with a single slash, landing.

"'Power of true darkness'? I'm not that impressed." Sora brought the Keyblade down.

"It gets worse." Riku walked past him to a mechanism of some kind. "If we could only find a way to move this."

"Leave this to me." Riku stepped to the side as Sora raised the Keyblade, unlocking the mechanism. It hummed to life, then opened, sucking them in. They were thrown down onto a platform, where Xemnas stood in a suit of ivory and gold armor. His enormous broadsword was lavishly decorated in gold.

"Good. I was beginning to think you'd never make it."


	72. Xemnas II

Xemnas II

Xemnas brought the heavy sword down, cracking the platform. Sora run over, the Oathkeeper ready. Xemnas waved a hand, darkness shooting outward, knocking Sora back. Riku jumped to the side, shooting off Dark Firaga. It bounced off the armor harmlessly, Xemnas turning to him. "It won't be _that_ easy, boy." Riku brought the Way to Dawn up as it made contact with the broadsword. Riku was thrown back by the force of the attack, the King bringing up his rear. Mickey flipped over the sword, attacking Xemnas. The Superior stumbled back slightly, the armor taking most of the impact. Donald and Goofy ran in, being forced back by the darkness Xemnas threw out.

"Drive!" Sora drove to Master form, swinging both Keyblades at Xemnas. He blocked both with the single sword, knocking Sora back with a free hand. Sora regained his footing, then charged back. "Ultima Sword!" The Ultima magic dispelled as the attack hit the armor, Xemnas staggering. King Mickey and Riku jumped over him, attacking from both sides. The armor fell to the ground, no sign of Xemnas. Sora, Riku and the King stepped up to the armor. It faded, bringing them back to the Altar of Naught. Xemnas stood there, gasping for breath. He reached out, Sora and Riku being pulled towards him.

"Sora! Riku!"

"Your Majesty! Get Kairi!" Sora yelled as he faded away with Riku and Xemnas. Mickey looked around, and then ran down the stairs to the Proof of Existence.


	73. Xemnas III

**Sorry for making the Xemnas chapters so short, but they're pretty short in the game too. Plus, I'm shooting for only 75 chapters + Epilogue. Sorry!**

Xemnas III

Sora and Riku stood alone in the spiral of white surrounding them. Xemnas appeared, the red energy swords ready. "Now," he stated. "We finish this."

"We will." Riku charged him, being thrown back before he even reached him.

"Riku!" Sora, still in Master form, jumped up, attacking Xemnas from above. Xemnas blinked away, appearing above Sora. He shoved Sora into the ground, jumping off him and landing away from the two of them. "Ultima Sword!" Sora threw the Keyblade at Xemnas, who knocked it to the side with a wave of his hand. "We can't…"

_What do you mean 'can't'?_ A voice said to him. _Come on, Sora. I thought you were better than that._

"Roxas?" Sora put a hand on his chest, a sudden light feeling erupting through his body. He looked at the Keyblade, which was being woven over with a bluish-silver light. It solidified into the Ultima Weapon (KH 2 version), but it didn't end there. The yellow on his clothes shone, transforming into silver. The Oathkeeper transformed into a new Keyblade (Fenrir), both floating around Sora.

"Sora." Riku looked on as Sora floated up from the ground, then flew at Xemnas.

"Sliprain!" Water shot from all direction at Xemnas, trapping him in an orb of water.

"Wha-" Xemnas attacked the bubble, unable to escape.

"Holy Blade!" Both Keyblades grew with a brilliant light, hitting Xemnas and throwing him into the air. "Shining Air!" The air flashed, then exploded with light, knocking Xemnas around. Sora flew up and above the Superior. "Ultima!" The Keyblades combined at the handles, spinning over Sora. He dropped down to the ground, directly below the Keyblades. Light shot out from the sides of the Fenrir and Ultima Weapon, then shot directly down through Xemnas. Sora held his hands up, the Keyblades flying through the light, and Xemnas, into his hands. The Superior fell to the ground, the white surroundings disappearing, returning them to the Altar of Naught. Xemnas turned, then jumped into Kingdom Hearts. Sora and Riku turned to follow him.

"Sora! Riku!" They looked back as Kairi and King Mickey reached the top.

"Kairi!" Sora grabbed her as she wrapped her arms around him. She turned and did the same for Riku.

"C'mon! We have to stop him!" Riku ran with Sora into Kingdom Hearts, The King and Kairi behind them.


	74. Shadow Hearts

Shadow Hearts

Xemnas staggered, almost falling over. Shadow Hearts' doors were still opening slowly, darkness creeping out. "Shadow Hearts. Please, save me." Xemnas pleaded to the door, falling to his knees. Sora and Riku ran into the area, stopping as they saw the scene unfold. Mickey grabbed Kairi's hand, holding her back. The doors continued opening, refusing to give Xemnas their power. "No! You can't do this to me!" Xemnas began to fade away. "I created you! Obey me!" He turned to Sora and Riku. "You! This is your fault!" He charged at Sora, but fell over halfway there. Mickey left Kairi with Sora, walking over to the fallen Superior.

"Xehanort." He held the dying man's head with one hand, his back with the other.

"I… never wanted… this." Xemnas' eyes, transforming back to yellow. "Ansem was right…" He began fading faster. "The heart… isn't anything to experiment with…" Xemnas faded, the King standing in front of the obsidian doors.

"Sora… lets seal this door." He said, a sad tone to his voice.

"Right." He looked back at Riku who nodded. They raised their Keyblades.


	75. The End

**This is the final chapter. Yeah! I never thought I'd reach it! It's actually written to the song "Sanctuary", the opening for KH 2. Each paragraph is covering one verse, so you may want to read a little slow. Envision it a little elongated then what I'm writing. I read fast, so sorry if it's a little too long to keep up with. If you don't have it, go to (khinsider dot com) (it won't let me put web addresses up.) and click Audio on the side bar. You can download it there in mp3 format.**

The End

Sora turned to Kairi, who smiled back. The Keyblades shone their beams shooting up into the air. The light exploded, falling onto the door. Shadow Hearts buckled as the doors closed slowly, the darkness being pulled back in. Riku, Sora, and the King put their Keyblades down. Kairi ran over to them.

Sora and Kairi hugged. "Never leave again."

"I won't" he promised. They turned, starting to walk away.

The doors flew open, darkness pouring out. Sora and Riku turned, ready to fight. Darkness shot out like daggers, piercing anything they hit. The King knocked some away, Sora and Riku blocking others. Dark tentacles wrapped around Sora's legs, pulling him to the ground. He plunged both Keyblades into the ground, stopping the abduction.

Nobodies crawled and jumped out, covering Sora. One knocked the Fenrir into the door. The others danced around him, poking and prodding him.

A Twilight Thorn pulled itself out, grabbing Sora. It lifted him up, examining him. It turned around, throwing him into the door.

Kairi screamed, Riku jumping off the other Nobodies, attacking the Twilight Thorn's head. It fell, Riku with it. He slaughtered the others, the doors slamming shut. The King joined in, attacking Nobodies as they fought back. Kairi pounded on the doors. "Sora! Sora!" He walked over, comforting Kairi as she cried in his arms.

Sora floated own through the darkness, the shining of his silver outfit the only source of light. He continued to fall, with no end in sight…


	76. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kairi crumpled in Riku's arms. "He's gone! Sora's gone!" Riku looked down to the King.

"What do you suppose is inside there?"

"I have no idea. I never even knew there was a Door to Oblivion." They watched the door, its obsidian coat shining. The doors flashed with light, sealing themselves. The door faded away, leaving the Heart of All Worlds in its place. "Lets go. We need to seal the other door." Riku helped Kairi out, the King walking beside them.

"Sora can find his way out. He's been in worse." This didn't help Kairi any as she cried. The three of them stepped onto the Altar of Naught, turning back towards Kingdom Hearts. They raised their Keyblades, Riku with holding Kairi in the other. The tips flashed, the door shining in response. Kingdom Hearts melted away into the dark sky, an empty heart-shaped moon the only thing remaining. They looked at the moon, standing on top of the Castle That Never Was.

Sora floated, finally reaching ground. He looked around as pitch black turned to deep navy blue. It brightened into a soft sky blue, grass spreading out from his feet. Trees sprouted alongside flowers, birds appearing out of thin air. Sora looked around, reverting back to normal form. Donald and Goofy looked around in awe. "Where are we?" Donald sniffed one of the flowers. It smelled twice as good as any he ever sniffed before. A bird landed on Goofy's arm, hopping around before taking off again. Sora ran to the top of the hill. The scenery continued on as far as the eye could see.

"Where is this?" He asked himself. Clouds glided through the air, the sunshine peeking from behind them. Sora turned to Donald and Goofy, but instead found a tall man in dark blue robes in front of him. His pale blue complexion didn't help hid the wrinkles of his age.

"So, you're the Keyblade master." Sora looked surprised. "We've been waiting for you." Sora stepped back, Donald and Goofy nowhere in sight.

"Who are you?" The man glided over to Sora, battered wings flapping out of his robe. His face almost seemed to be reptilian, but it had a human softness to it.

"I am Zenos." He answered. "And we are the Chasers."

**Smells like sequel. Don't you love that smell? I do. You've just finished the first (and longest) part of the Shadow Hearts Trilogy. (Yeah, it came to me in a dream. Really, it did.) Love it, cuz I'm takin' a break. My brain hurts from all this typing. Look for Part 2 around August, when I can write it in class!**


End file.
